Displaced Confusion!
by mpalmer89
Summary: Tenchi Masaki meets Pretty Sammy for the first time and Chaos happens in his universe!
1. Being late to school!

Masami Kawai yawns as her black hair fell into her eyes.

"I'm going to be late for school." Masami told herself in annoyance as her mother Ryoko fixed breakfast downstairs for her.

Tenchi was reading the newspaper and her Cabbit named Fuku was already eating from her bowl.

"Your Aunt Sasami called and said that Misao is still feeling sick with a cold." Tenchi Kawai told Masami.

"That is OK, because I'll still see them when they visit us next year for my birthday." Masami stated overjoyed at the idea.

Masami left with her father, Tenchi Kawai for school as he reminds her where he will pick her up after school and to tell Principal Washu if she runs into any problems meeting him.

"Good Morning, Tenchi and Masami Kawai." Ayeka welcomed them as they walked into the Science Academy.

"I still think your marriage to Ryoko was a mistake, but I'm just the Science Teacher and Ryoko is the unemployed mother of your great looking daughter over there." Ayeka remarks and Tenchi rolls his eyes knowing that it is pointless to argue with her by now.


	2. Bored in Science Class!

Masami Kawai started another day at the Science Academy listening to her Science Teacher go on about Biology.

"Masami, would you tell the class the difference between Plant and Animal Cells?" Ayeka asked and Masami blinked in surprise.

"Sure I can. Plant Cells have Chloroplasts that contain photosynthetic pigments for helping Plants develop normally. Animal Cells on the other hand can't do Photosynthesis to make their own food, so they use a digestive system to help them break down food instead." Masami explains.

"Very good Masami, now class turn to page four in your Biology Books and we will learn more about Cell Structures." Ayeka replied.


	3. Checking up on the family!

Karaoke Contests with Grandma Chihiro are always exhausting, but Masami still enjoys them.

The fact that she bought a Karaoke Machine to allow people to hold contests in her CD store didn't surprise anyone at all.

Mihoshi is running the store while Kiyone is playing the Karaoke Machine for Chihiro to hold her contests with as Masami walks in and looks around to see how their business is doing. Everything looks normal as she watched Mihoshi work and checked what CDs the store had.

"Hello Masami, how was school today?" Mihoshi greets her as she buys new CDs and they smiled warmly at each other.

"School was a little boring, but other than that it was fine." Masami replied and pays for her items.


	4. Emotional Heroine!

"Robotic Spiders are attacking the neighborhood." Fuku told everyone and sure enough they saw the madness going on outside their CD store windows before locking themselves inside.

"Everyone must stay calm and quiet until the monsters leave the area." Kiyone proclaims as Masami sighed to herself.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I don't have time to make friends because I need to save the others who already have friends." Masami rants to herself in annoyance while Fuku waits for her to notice that they don't have the time to complain about it on her own.

"The neighborhood is still in danger outside, whenever you want to deal with it, transform into Pretty Sammy and pull yourself together!" Fuku snaps at her and storms away on her four feet.

Masami tearfully watched her Cabbit leave her side and tried to get her emotions under control.


	5. Pretty Sammy goes to work!

Masami had a hard time understanding how Sasami ended up being a reincarnation of Tsunami, but the pictures she saw of a teenage Ramia beside the Sasami twin convinced her that it was true.

The fact that her Human reincarnation would be singing Karaoke when Tsunami picks her was a surprise, but Sasami made a great Pretty Sammy and the fact that Sasami looked the same as Tsunami did when she was younger helped her kingdom welcome Sasami with open arms.

Masami looked in the mirror after transforming into Pretty Sammy and noticed her hair changed colors from black to blue again. Masami looked like her Aunt Sasami in the Pretty Sammy Outfit and she just had to get used to it.

"Time to save the planet again." Pretty Sammy told herself and ran into the empty neighborhood sidewalks to follow the path of destruction on her own.


	6. Spying on the enemy forces!

Masami saw the robotic silver spiders tearing up the buildings and stealing metal from anything that they could find.

"Pretty Sammy, they are ignoring the people." Fuku told her and sure enough it was true.

"They're leaving, we must follow them to find out what is going on." Fuku stated as Pretty Sammy nods.

"Why are they melting all the metals?" Pretty Sammy asked confused.

"It is a Smelting Operation." Fuku told her like it explained everything to her.

"What is smelting?" Pretty Sammy asked more confused.

"Your buying a Dictionary after we deal with whoever is behind this madness." Fuku informed her looking very annoyed.

"You don't need to get yourself upset." Pretty Sammy reminds her female Cabbit and turned back to watching the robotic spiders.


	7. Cargo Transports?

"Just admit it already! We are lost!" Serena yelled at the Pikachu working the controls.

"This starship will arrive at the right Planetary Province on time for once." The Pikachu Commander replied tiredly.

"Nothing is ever easy with you, I'm checking the sensors before someone shows up to steal our cargo again!" The Celebi decided quickly.

"Anything behind us?" Commander Palmer asked Serena.

"Team Rocket must have given up chasing us because nothing is behind us." Serena remarked surprised.

"Welcome to the Washu Repair Center. How can we help you today?" The shipyards hail them.

"Just ask for directions and don't argue about it please." Serena remarks.

"Only if you fly the ship while I take a nap." Commander Palmer said.

"Fine." Serena answers in annoyance.

"You took us into the wrong universe, no Poke'mon Species anywhere on this planet and someone called Pretty Sammy is too busy to help us right now! I'll never see another Poke'mon Species again, I'll be surrounded by confused Humans and are you... you are still sleeping! Wake up!" Serena rants.

"You took us into the wrong universe, no Poke'mon Species anywhere on this planet and someone called Pretty Sammy is too busy to help us right now! I'll never see another Poke'mon Species again, I'll be surrounded by confused Humans and you are still sleeping! Wake up!" Serena continues her rants to the snoring Pikachu Commander in front of her.


	8. First Contact that never should happen!

"You took us into the wrong universe, no Poke'mon Species anywhere on this planet and someone called Pretty Sammy is too busy to help us right now! I'll never see another Poke'mon Species again, I'll be surrounded by confused Humans and you can't still be sleeping! Wake up!" Serena rants while shaking the unconscious Pikachu to wake him up.

"Are you alright?" A Clefairy asked worriedly.

"What... Who is there?" Serena turned around shockedly and searched the room with her eyes in confusion. She thought that she was the only one on the Bridge, but the worried Clefairy watching her told a different story.

"You are not the only one of the crew under stress, Serena. You need rest just like the rest of us do." The Clefairy reminds her.

Serena sighed in defeat knowing that her bad mood would make her judgments questionable by the crew and left for her quarters.

"Welcome to our space and hello cuties! I'm Empress Tsunami and you are an amazing species! Wonderful to meet you..." The Empress babbled greetings harebrainedly while Clefairy watched her doing it. Clefairy frowned wondering how smart the people in this star system really are and what was going on before Serena fell apart on the Bridge.


	9. The new threat is coming!

"Empress Tsunami has just discovered a new species and asked for your advice." The guards reported.

Ramia being the government advisor to the Juraian Empire that she was, tried not to panic as she searched for Tsunami.

Tsunami kept babbling greetings harebrainedly while Ramia enters the room to see the starship that was designed to look like the Poke'mon Lapras by the Pokemopolitins, was still moving towards the planet Earth using Nuclear Fusion Reactors to cause the Newtonian reaction to generate the thrust they are using.

Ramia frowned knowing the starship was designed for interplanetary travel and not interstellar flight because of what she saw on their sensors about it. The starship was armed with Laser Weapons only and would be no match for anyone that it ran into.

Something didn't add up and Ramia was going to find out what it was before Tsunami wanders into it blindly.

* * *

Fuku watched as Biff Standard used the Robotic Spiders to build his own starships and Pretty Sammy wonders why he is doing it.


	10. Playing with fire!

Biff Standard was telling people about how he will make the first standardized empire with himself being ruler of the stars above them.

Social misfits and the homeless were asking him questions about how his standardized empire would be any better for them than living on the Earth was. Mister Standard proclaims that it will give them a fresh start into a new world where none will judge them and they can help rebuild their lives on a new planet.

Pretty Sammy watched and listens to Biff Standard from the shadows as he keeps talking about his plans to leave the Earth to search for a new planet to colonize for himself.

Fuku remarked that Mister Standard was going to get himself killed by wandering into the unknown without thinking about what he might run into ahead of time.

Ramia listens to Fuku's report about Mister Standard and frowns to herself knowingly.

"I sent Masami home and came right here to warn you about Biff Standard's plans!" Fuku proclaims proudly.


	11. No need for Pirates!

"Biff Standard has been kidnapped by Space Pirates!" Ramia reports in annoyance to Empress Tsunami and General Tokimi.

Everyone frowns as they realize that they need to rescue his followers and put the kidnappers in jail.

"I'll get everyone in the military looking for them." General Tokimi stated and left.

"Mister Standard will be alright, you wait and see for yourself, Tsunami, we need ice cream!" Ramia told her hopefully.

Tsunami nods worriedly and together they walk to the kitchen to eat their troubles away.


	12. No need for chaos!

The Space Pirates had taken them by surprise and Biff Standard wonders why he had left for the stars without weapons in the first place.

Creating a standardized world without war and poverty sounds wonderful in his head, but the reality was crazy people everywhere wanted wealth and power for themselves! Biff Standard didn't want needless bloodshed and so he left the Planet Earth behind to build his own Standardized Empire away from all the madness.

The Agents of Chaos had sent Space Pirates to kidnap him and Biff Standard was defenseless to stop them from destroying his plans to save the universe from itself.

Organization of the volunteers into Standardized School Systems worked well after he used Washu's Deaging Formula on them. Afterwards the homeless volunteers built his robots and starships to help him build their new world for them. Thousands had been kidnapped along with Biff Standard and held for ransom instead of terraforming a new planet to call their own.

Biff Standard feels like a failure and his followers feel worse watching him fall apart crying when they realized that all their hard work had made their lives better.


	13. No need for Asteroid Belts!

Commander Palmer was working the controls as the Cargo Ship travels through the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. Proximity Detectors were going crazy inside the Asteroid Belt while he tried to avoid running into something.

The Juraian Empire sent 14 ships outside of the Star System while the Poke'mon crew got closer to the Planet Earth in this reality.

The Clefairy Engineers and Pikachu Officers worked well together while the only Celebi was the sleeping female everyone was getting worried about because she had a nervous breakdown earlier.

Howard was working the sensors while one of the Pichu children was playing with his tail. The Raichu Babysitters showed up to look after the Pichu and Howard went back to work with the other Pikachu Navigators to deal with the Asteroid Belt around them.

"Lasers targeting celestial debris, firing on navigational obstructions, 95 percent of incoming targets destroyed. 87 percent, 82 percent, we have damage to our port side." The weapons officer reports.

"Full Stop! Keep firing and prepare damage reports!" Palmer orders uneasily.

"I still can't believe we are being overpowered by a few space rocks!" Howard snapped and everyone sighed.

"We have more incoming debris! Lasers are not stopping them!" Kevin yelled in alarm.

"Head for Jupiter! Best speed!" Palmer commands quickly.


	14. Trapped by your own technology!

Commander Palmer stared at the Planet Jupiter. Proximity Detectors warned them that someone was following them before they confirmed it was not a threat to them.

The Juraian Empire had sent a repair ship to help them. Trying to fight their way through the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter was causing too much damage. "Why did none of the local starships have this problem?" The crew asked themselves in confusion.

"If we can't fight our way to the Planet Mars, how do we get to the Planet Earth?" Howard asked everyone as the repairs were being done.

"We contact their government and ask for their help getting to the Planet Earth." Palmer replied in annoyance.


	15. Explore your own problems!

"Hyperspace? Juraian ships can exit from it and avoid the Asteroid Belt altogether! We don't have the technology to even enter this Hyperspace on our own since we never heard of it before now! Anyone have any idea how long it will take to understand this new technology once we install it?" Commander Palmer proclaims to his crew needing them to work together to survive.

"That Hyperdrive they gave us might save us from fighting through their Asteroid Belt to get to this reality's Earth, but we know next to nothing about the Juraian Empire or why they didn't try to capture us for dissection already!" One of the crew points out worriedly.

"True, but they have done nothing to harm us yet! We need to study the device before we use it, but everyone stay alert for any more surprises while we explore this solar system! Good luck to us all!" Commander Palmer answers.


	16. Searching for the kidnappers!

General Tokimi stared out at the stars from the Bridge of her flagship. Mister Standard was a fool for leaving without asking the military for an escort to protect his convoy of unarmed ships and her sister Tsunami was upset because of the results.

Watching her younger sister cry over the kidnapping was enough to pull her into the search patrols, but General Tokimi didn't have a clue how to find the kidnappers. The ransom demands wanted wealth, but they sent robots to collect the money and only returned 12 people. None of them was Biff Standard and the hostages knew very little about their kidnappers.

"Attention, attention. Hello, wonderful people of the Juraian Empire! Allow me to introduce myself. It is I, the spectaculous Don Karnage! My bloodthirsty horde is on an intercept course with you. We will be shooting you and looting you in precisely... Ten minutes. Felicitations!" The annoying space pirates contacted them and started attacking with their lasers again.


	17. Kidnappers from another reality?

"Your plan worked! We have wealth again!" President Skroob proclaimed.

"Centuries ago, the Jedi defeated me! Working together, my reincarnation of this body will go unnoticed until it is too late to stop us both!" Lord Sidious yelled across from President Skroob who looks overjoyed about having currency and doesn't seem to be listening to anything.

"Mister Biff Standard is powerless against the return of the Sith and soon Planet Moron with take control of the Trade Federation while none think that they are a threat to anyone!" Darth Sidious proclaims and again none are listening to him talking about his plans.

"We still planning to invade other realities?" Dark Helmet asked and Darth Sidious confirmed it for him.

"Don Karnage calling to thank you again for the Tie Fighters and Tie Bombers. Juraian Warships on the other hand are still blasting us out of the sky, so please build more while our escape pods return to base." The Battle Droids at the Communications Stations plays back the recording for Darth Sidious.

"The talking wolf is running back here." Dark Helmet said in annoyance.

"Good, we might need them to help defend Planet Moron from the Juraian fleets." Darth Sidious replied and President Skroob orders more Tie Fighters built for them.

"Redesigning the Tie Fighters and Tie Bombers with Escape Pods made sure that this Don Karnage would survive to continue his usefulness to us in delaying the Juraian Armada from finding us too quickly!" Sidious explains to Dark Helmet and President Skroob.


	18. A Galaxy Rebuilds Itself!

"This is our new Imperial Star Destroyer!" Sidious explains to Dark Helmet and President Skroob.

"That is the biggest ship that I have ever seen!" President Skroob proclaimed.

"You will soon see bigger warships, but first we must reactivate the Battle Droids of the Trade Federation!" Lord Sidious remarks.

"The Trade Federation was wiped out. How can we be sure there are any Battle Droids left?" President Skroob responds.

"We will go see for ourselves while Dark Helmet watches the construction of the other Star Destroyers." Sidious replied before entering the Imperial Star Destroyer with President Skroob.

The Jedi Temple was rebuilt and Master Luke Skywalker was training Lone Starr in the use of a Lightsaber while Master Yogurt and his wife Yenta are going shopping with Princess Vespa on Planet Coruscant.

"The Yuuzhan Vong? You stopped their invasion? Planet Druidia would have been destroyed and everyone would be running for their lives! The Yuuzhan Vong will try again and Planet Druidia will be watching for any sign of them for you! King Roland is a friend of mine and when I tell him about this, he will agree to keep an eye out for them!" Master Yogurt rambles to Princess Leia Organa Solo while Vespa asks about what supplies the Planet Coruscant needs from the Planet Druidia.

"The Coralskippers are attacking again!" Someone yells and everyone panicked around them.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are back? Why do I always end up in the middle of wars and food shortages? At least with food shortages I can sell something and make a profit from it, but this is madness everywhere I look! People running for their lives and shopkeepers closing their doors in the middle of the day because of the invasion!" Master Yogurt rants beside his wife in frustration.


	19. The TaleSpin Reality!

"Khan Industries wants their gold shipments returned!" Rebecca Cunningham yelled.

"We know that, but Don Karnage took the gold with him when he vanished! Two weeks and no sign of him from anyone!" Baloo complains.

"Shere Khan hired us to find his gold and together we will do that!" Rebecca Cunningham yelled back at him in frustration.

Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham watched Wildcat fix the Sea Duck in boredom.

Everyone was searching for Don Karnage without any luck, the six thousand in reward money for his capture that Khan Industries offered saw to the tiredless profit hunters going around the glode looking for results. The fact that Baloo had ran into Don Karnage so much in the past means that Shere Khan would hire them to lead the investigation until they ran out of business.

The whole planet was after Don Karnage and Rebecca Cunningham wanted him found to save her business from being overrun by the profit seekers scaring her clients away since Baloo is the expert on dealing with the pirates that everyone was after in the first place!


	20. The Battle at Planet Moron begins!

Don Karnage quickly checked on his hidden aircraft once he landed on Planet Moron. To his surprise the Iron Vulture and the stolen gold shipments remained undiscovered by everyone around him. He smiled to himself before looking for Dark Helmet about looting more starships.

The new Tie Fighter Squadrons were almost finished and the pirates were making plans on how to use them against their new enemies.

The Juraian Empire was following the escape pods to Planet Moron when Dark Helmet sent the Buzz Droid Missiles to slow them down.

The unfinished Imperial Star Destroyer became the Juraian fleet's first target as they open fire, vaporizing the shipyards in orbit with all their weapons before the Buzz Droids enter range to stop them.

The automatic Vulture Droids engaged the Juraian fighters sent to slow them down and fire more Buzz Droid Missiles before using their Blaster Cannons to smash through the battlefield towards the Juraian capital ships that finally noticed what was attacking them.


	21. Planet Moron and Planet Druidia at war!

The automatic Vulture Droids engaged the Juraian fighters sent to slow them down and fire more Buzz Droid Missiles before using their Blaster Cannons to smash through the battlefield towards the Juraian capital ships that finally noticed what was attacking them.

General Tokimi was annoyed that her fleet was ambushed by the Vulture Droids and the Buzz Droids swarming her flagship didn't help her mood at all. General Tokimi stared at the Planet Moron in disbelief, who in their right minds would side with President Skroob and this Don Karnage was an idiot for attacking the Juraian Empire also.

Without that huge shipyard in orbit that her weapons blasted apart, President Skroob and his followers were defenseless against anyone that wanted to conquer their worthless planet. With nothing of value on the Planet Moron, anyone powerful enough didn't waste their resources to take it over for themselves and anyone who did conquer the planet would abandon it afterwards anyway because the Planet Druidia keeps sending their own people to spy on the place regardless of who was running it.

The fact that both the Planet Druidia and the Planet Moron bought Trade Federation starships to use against each other gave everyone headaches avoiding the crossfire between them also added to the fact that everyone avoids invading their planets as well.

The Druidian X-Wing Starfighters and their used Trade Federation Cruisers showed up to raid the Planet Moron again from Hyperspace, but this time they found the Juraian fleet under attack by the Vulture Droids belonging to the Planet Moron.

The Druidians dispatched their Trade Federation Landing ships to raid the planet for the new technology they detected and information on who supplied it to President Skroob in the first place.


	22. Dark Helmet is captured!

The Druidian Battle Droids and Don Karnage's Pirates fired at each other with Laser/Blaster Pistols while the Morons ran away scared out of their minds by the automatic troops.

The Moron's Battle Droids and the Druidian Battle Droids soon faced off against each other giving Dark Helmet more time to escape into one of the four Tie Crawlers that was parked next to the Trade Federation Command Center built on the planet.

Dark Helmet overpowered the enemy Battle Droids with the Tie Crawler and attacked the Trade Federation Landing ships with it.

Twin energy beams hit the Landing ships repeatedly while more Battle Droids marched out towards the Tie Crawler shooting at the Druidian starships dispatching new forces to the planet.

Thousands of enemy Battle Droids had surrounded Dark Helmet and the Tie Crawler was only making small burn marks in the Landing ships instead of destroying them like he thought would happen. Dark Helmet turned the cannons of the Tie Crawler to the Battle Droids surrounding him blasting at his new tank from all sides. The Druidian troops marched out with Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannons and Protable Missile Launchers being aimed at Dark Helmet's tank. Dark Helmet surrendered in fear of all the weapons pointed at him and was taken into the Landing ships for questioning about the new defenses of the Planet Moron.


	23. Annoying discovery!

"The Sith Lord named Palpatine has been cloned and is working with President Skroob against the rest of the galaxy!" The Druidian forces reported in disbelief at what they found out from Dark Helmet.

"What idiot would clone Palpatine after everything he did as Lord Sidious?" Jedi Master Luke Skywalker demands to know.

"President Skroob of the Planet Moron cloned Palatine himself." The annoyed answer came and everyone groaned together.

"Palpatine must have used the stupidity of the Morons against them and now he could be anywhere in the galaxy." Master Yogurt proclaimed.

"The only good news is that all the hostages are being returned to the Juraian Empire unharmed." Princess Vespa points out.

"The Morons took hostages and hired Space Pirates to help them. Tactics that lead the Juraian Armada right to them because they don't have enough weapons to defend themselves in the first place. None of them realized that taking hostages from a more powerful government would bring warships down on them that they can't defeat in the middle of fighting their own war. I said it before and I say it again, the Morons are idiots fighting for survival because they can't think of how to do anything else to save themselves, regardless of how many times we try to make peace with them and sell them new air supplies!" Master Yogurt told everyone and they groaned again.

"What new air supplies?" Jedi Master Luke Skywalker demands to know what was going on.

"It is very simple, President Skroob paid the Druidians to repair his ecosystem and then after he runs his resources into the ground, he goes to war with us until he can afford to pay someone else to save his ecosystem for him again. The Druidians sell supplies to Planet Moron to finance our defenses against invaders anyway and President Skroob is paying for the war against himself without even knowing it or just doing it to confuse our minds while he fights against us." Master Yogurt explains to the Jedi Master in some frustration.


	24. Revenge of the Trade Federation!

Lord Sidious and President Skroob were surprised to find the Trade Federation rebuilding itself against them at all.

"An ambush of all things! After years of salvaging starships forgotten by the Clone Wars, I run into that ambush at the worst moment possible to crash here!" President Skroob complains looking around the Planet Geonosis in boredom.

"Someone put automatic defense platforms in the asteroids around Geonosis and sent the Geonosians after us!" Sidious stated in anger.

"I wonder if Nute Gunray knows anything about this?" President Skroob asked himself.

"Nute Gunray would be the first person to send the Geonosians for revenge on me!" Sidious yelled at President Skroob in annoyance.

"That explains why he invited us both here so quickly after I told him that you were cloned." President Skroob remarks to himself loudly.

Sidious looks outraged at President Skroob and that was why he didn't see the Geonosians attacking them from the sky until they had fired on the two of them.

Thrown across the desert by the first blast, President Skroob and Lord Sidious ran like crazy when they saw the Geonosians chasing them from the air above them. Sidious sent Force Lightning at their attackers while President Skroob found a place to hide behind.


	25. Don Karnage is captured!

Don Karnage's Pirates ran for the Iron Vulture, but trying to escape the Druidian X-Wing Starfighters in the airplane was doomed to failure as they were quickly shot down and surrounded by Battle Droids within hours.

Don Karnage was trapped inside the crashed Iron Vulture and General Tokimi herself wanted him for kidnapping.

"What do you mean surrounded?" Don Karnage asked Gibber who points outside.

"Hacksaw, throw some dynamite at the Battle Droids outside." Don Karnage orders after he avoids getting shot at while looking outside the airplane and returned fire with the Blaster Pistols that President Skroob gave his crew to defend themselves with.

"Repairs are underway, Captain!" Jock reports and returns to his work while all the other Pirates fire Blaster Pistols at the enemy outside the Iron Vulture to buy more time.

"Arm the Cannons of the Iron Vulture and open fire on everything outside!" Don Karnage orders as the enemy is blasting holes in the Iron Vulture from outside and stunning his crew unconscious to be captured by both the Druidians and the Juraians.


	26. Aftermath of the Druidian Victory!

"Psychological tests on the leader of the Space Pirates, Don Karnage, revealed that he is insane and DNA tests can't determine what planet they came from because someone appears to have genetically engineered Earth animals with intelligence instead of using their own planetary zoology." Ramia reports in frustration at not getting any answers and discovering more questions instead.

"Biff Standard has been returned to the Juraian Empire safely and his followers are trying to cheer him up after their ordeal, but Dark Helmet has escaped. Pretty Sammy was sent out hunting for him, but we still don't know where he went." Ramia continued her report as Tsunami listens to every word with interest.


	27. Learning about Juraian Technology!

"You're telling me that Juraian starships are genetically engineered from plants?" Commander Palmer asked in disbelief.

"That is what all our scanning equipment are telling us and I don't understand it myself." Howard responds puzzledly.

"What about their Light Hawk Wings?" Palmer asked his Pikachu Researcher.

"Energy weapons of unknown power that we can't duplicate on our own. We attempted and failed already to make our own Light Hawk Wings because they use an energy source we don't understand. The Hyperdrive Engine on the other hand works fine and has been installed without any problems." Howard explains to his superior with computer diagrams pointing out what he is talking about.

"What about Orbital Defenses?" Palmer questions next.

"Laser Cannons and Nuclear Missile Launchers on every Defense Satellite in orbit of the Planet Earth." Howard reports.

"Thousands of Communications and Spy Satellites detected in orbit of the Planet Earth from several governments! Looks like the Planet Earth is just a Planetary Protectorate of the Juraian Empire like we thought it was! Be happy that they don't think we are a threat because with thousands of Satellites in orbit, we can't tell which are armed right away and that gives them the advantage if this turns ugly!" Howard explains more seriously to the rest of the Pikachu crew gathered around him as their ship finally enters orbit of the Planet Earth.


	28. Learning about the Pokemopolitin ship!

"The Pikachu run the ship, the Clefairy maintain the ship and the Chansey keeps the crew healthy while everyone works." Commander Palmer explains to Ramia who is getting a tour of the Pokemopolitin Cargo ship called the Procurator.

"You only mentioned three species of Poke'mon on your starship and our Sensors detected four." Ramia stated while staring at the Pikachu Commander in question who sighed to himself.

"This Starship is a privateer vessel commissioned to defend the supply convoys for the war in our own reality! We are not trying to deceive your government, we only want your help to get us back home alive!If the Juraian Empire will not help us, we will be forced to find someone who will in the next star system!" Palmer replied defensively to the Juraian Government Adviser.

"Your ship is poorly armed and not everyone in this galaxy would treat you well if you leave our space on your own!" Ramia points out to the Pikachu Commander who she thinks is keeping something from her.

"At least no one will be hunting our species for food!" Palmer yelled back and stormed away from her as she felt sick at the implications of what she just heard.


	29. Returning Don Karnage's Iron Vulture!

"President Skroob took Don Karnage's Iron Vulture from another dimension and offered them wealth to cut off trade between Druidia and the rest of the galaxy! That way Planet Moron would buy more resources and turn the Planet Druidia into economic slavery!" General Tokimi reports to Master Yogurt and Master Luke Skywalker beside Empress Tsunami as everyone frowned in thought.

"President Skroob's plan is brilliant! Druidians would lose the money for good schooling and our children turn into Morons that would welcome President Skroob as their salvation in the future!" Master Yogurt proclaimed in shock.

"With President Skroob missing the Druidians can bring education to the Planet Moron and welcome them into the Druidian Empire without any interference from him!" Princess Vespa points out next.

"Barf and I will return Don Karnage's Iron Vulture to their own reality while you do that!" Captain Lone Starr said while thinking about the Snack Bars that they can find on the way back.

Khan Industries attacked Captain Lone Starr and Barf's starship the moment the Iron Vulture was seen in their Tractor Beam.

The Gold was returned to Khan Industries and Captain Lone Starr was held for questioning about where Don Karnage vanished from.


	30. Masami's First Date!

Masami Kawai was beginning to wonder who had set the blind date with Prince Valium up for her since the guy never stopped Yawning and kept falling asleep during the movie to her added annoyance.

Prince Valium was also in poor health as their first date ended up at the hospital and Masami felt like kicking herself for not noticing something was really wrong with the boring Prince Valium in the first place!

Turns out that Prince Valium had been working himself to exhaustion with preparations for a big Wedding Feast and all his Weddings were cursed to be repeating failures.

First the church was blown apart when the Clone Troopers arrested the woman he had been courting for being a collaborator with the Trade Federation, next Princess Vespa ran out on him and he crashed on the Planet of the Apes where President Skroob kidnapped him and now he was in the Juraian Hospital telling his whole story to Masami who was blaming herself for what happened to him at the movies. Prince Valium felt miserable and the Juraian Empire was still trying to look after his health.


	31. Dark Helmet versus the Galaxy, part 1!

Dark Helmet was running through the streets and breaking into Warehouses to escape the Juraian Police Forces that were still searching for him.

He would not break into someone else's home while the Police were doing their House to House Search for him because he wasn't that dumb and he wanted off the planet anyway to warn President Skroob about their defeat.

The Druidians had renamed Planet Moron to Planet Druidia Two on the Interstellar News Network and Dark Helmet just knows that President Skroob would be captured if he wasn't warned about it right away! Dark Helmet had to save President Skroob from the Druidians before the New Sith Empire they were building was destroyed and he was blamed for it!


	32. Dark Helmet versus the Galaxy, part 2!

Dark Helmet had to save President Skroob from the Druidians before the New Sith Empire they were building was destroyed and he was blamed for it!

To save President Skroob, Dark Helmet needed to steal something to rescue him with and escape from the Juraian Empire at the same time before anyone noticed what he was doing!

To his credit no one thought Dark Helmet would steal hot air balloons to smuggle himself across the planet into the hands of the Rebellion fighting the Earth Governments that welcome the Juraian people to their planet!


	33. Surviving the Planet Geonosis!

The Planet Geonosis had Rocky Mesas, Deserts and Huge Spires everywhere they went. Lord Sidious and President Skroob needed to find both water and shelter to survive, but all they ran into was a Wild Orray that Lord Sidious was trying to tame for their transportation.

The next threat was the Acklay Monster chasing their new Orray Mount while President Skroob was firing his Blaster Pistol at it and Lord Sidious controls the Orray they are riding away from the Acklay on.

"I think I'm only making it mad and now there are two Acklay Predators chasing us!" President Skroob proclaims worriedly.

"The Acklay Nesting Grounds are right ahead of us! I'm turning us left to avoid it, but the other Acklay Patrols have seen us already!" Lord Sidious adds in alarm.

Having 20 Acklay Pursuers was worse than just having the two after them as President Skroob became more frantic with his Pistol Firing to avoid being eaten by the larger numbers.

"I keep Zigzaging to escape, but so far they are only running into each other and the rest of the Acklay Pursuers lead the others back towards us afterwards! Keep blasting while I look for somewhere to hide!" Lord Sidious announced as the Orray ran into a Canyon to escape and found a dead end in front of it.

"Get behind the rocks and blast the first one to follow us into the Canyon!" Lord Sidious orders as he transformed his Force Lightning into Force Storm Tornadoes that he sent at their Acklay Pursuers and the other Acklay Monsters eat their dead for food afterwards.

Watching the Acklay Monsters being electrocuted and large stones being thrown in all directions was enough to scare Skroob into staying hidden while Sidious attacked their shared enemies.


	34. The Get Smart Reality!

"Would you believe I found the key to immorality?" Agent Maxwell Smart asked.

"No I would not." The Chief stated pointedly.

"Would you believe that I have no clue what this device behind me does?" Agent Maxwell Smart asked.

"Max, why did you turn the thing on?" The Chief asked in exasperation.

"The Chaos Agents tricked me and I don't remember how they did it!" Agent 86 admits.

"Agent 99, what happened?" The Chief asked worriedly.

"They hypnotized Max and tied me up." Agent 99 explains.

"Sorry about that, Chief." Max said while watching the device work.

"Siegfried escaped into another Dimension when he used that Transporter thing and Max woke himself up wondering where he went to afterwards." Agent 99 continued talking.

"Shtarker, where is President Skroob?" Siegfried asked.

"Dark Helmet said he was captured." Shtarker said looking around the new Chaos Headquarters that Dark Helmet found for them.

"Captured... Our only ally in this reality has been captured?" Siegfried demanded in annoyance.

"It would appear to be true, Sir!" Shtarker replied looking around the building that they were in for himself.


	35. Searching Geonosis for enemies!

Imperial Probe Droids searched the Planet Geonosis for any sign of President Skroob and Lord Sidious while Battle Droids marched around hunting on their own. The question was would the Droideka Units be needed when the Battle Droids found their targets or not?

Nute Gunray waited for any news as the wild animals of Geonosis slowed their search down. Gunray had Speeder Bikes being built for the Battle Droids to cover more ground with, but they were already being attacked by a Geonosian Hydra that none of the Geonosian Warriors saw coming and as a result the Droideka Units were dispatched to slow it down.

The Geonsian Hydra had three heads and was the huge carnivorous insectoid creature fighting the Battle Droids from the air.

The Battle Droids blasted at the Hydra, but the thing was trashing the robotic army faster than anything Nute Gunray had ever seen before.

Missiles and Laser beams were worthless against the huge Hydra desolating their Battle Droids as the Geonsian Warriors charged at it themselves to kill it.


	36. The Geonsian Hydra Threat!

The Geonsian Hydra had three heads and was the huge carnivorous insectoid creature fighting the Battle Droids from the air.

The Battle Droids blasted at the Hydra, but the thing was trashing the robotic army faster than anything Nute Gunray had ever seen before.

Missiles and Laser beams were worthless against the huge Hydra desolating their Battle Droids as the Geonsian Warriors charged at it themselves to kill it.

The Droideka Units and Baron Battle Droids marched after the Hydra Threat taking careful aim to avoid hitting the Geonsian Warriors already fighting it.

Heavy Automated Missile Launchers or Trade Federation HAML Vehicles were transported to add stronger weapons against the wild beast overpowering their Battle Droids.


	37. Allies of President Skroob!

Siegfried and Shtarker were not sure what country their New Chaos Headquarters was in yet. Whoever was paying for it told them nothing and had armed guards lead them to Mister Dark Helmet before they saw what was outside the building for themselves.

They were still on the Planet Earth since all the Equipment used was Telephones and Radio Transmitters instead of the Interstellar Communications Networks that President Skroob gave the Chaos Agents the designs to build from. The Blueprints were too advanced for their computer technology to handle and Chaos lost their first prototype to the Forces of Control anyway.

Chaos and Control were both researching better computers to understand what President Skroob's Computer Codes really did for two years until Mister Dark Helmet appeared at a meeting with Siegfried and Shtarker asking about their Planet Earth.

Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 also told Mister Dark Helmet about their world as the Chaos Agents fought over who learned from their visitor first.

Dark Helmet watched the Chaos Agents and the Control Agents outsmart each other as he reported what was happening to President Skroob.

In the end Mister Dark Helmet had to build the Reality Transporter himself without the Chaos Agents and the Control Agents following him because their technology was useless to President Skroob.

Mister Dark Helmet returned to check on how the Chaos Agents and the Control Agents were doing weeks later while asking for their help to learn about farming.

The third time Mister Dark Helmet meets the Chaos Agents and Control Agents with President Skroob at his side. Cease-Fire Agreements are given to both sides by President Skroob himself and Maxwell Smart helps Siegfried protect the two visitors from being kidnapped under their combined forces.


	38. The Chaos Agents help Dark Helmet!

Siegfried and Shtarker were not sure how President Skroob got himself in danger, but they were helping Mister Dark Helmet make a rescue plan to save him with now!

Building Vulture Droids and trying to steal Juraian Starships from Earth Orbit only resulted in the Juraian Starships being distracted by Buzz Droids while the Chaos Agents are still trapped on the Planet below waiting to see what happens.

"The Vulture Droids have launched all Buzz Droids to capture our new Juraian Starship and the Juraian Fleet is retaliating against them!" Dark Helmet reported while working the controls for the Vulture Droids.


	39. No need for Buzz Droid Saboteurs!

The first clue that something was going on had to be the two Buzz Droid Missiles hitting their Cargo Ship from inside the Asteroid Belts between Mars and Jupiter.

"What was that?" Commander Palmer demands after the room stops shaking around them.

"Missiles, two of them! Came from a battle in Earth Orbit behind us!" The Pikachu working the Radar Display reports in some alarm.

The Radarscope showed what can only be called an Interstellar Skirmish happening in Earth Orbit behind the Pokemopolitin Starship Procurator and the Pikachu Crew didn't know about the two Buzz Droid Saboteurs that were burning their way into their Cargo Ship because they were too close to the fighting.

Watching over 20 Pikachu panicking over the thought of being blasted apart would made anyone uneasy when they consider the large Asteroid Belts the crew is already flying deeper into to avoid being destroyed.

Using Lasers to clear Debris away from their path, the Procurator hides inside the Asteroid Belts between Mars and Jupiter.

"We are taking damage from the Space Rocks again!" Howard the Pikachu points out to everyone in worry.

"Find somewhere to land on the Asteroids to make repairs." Commander Palmer replied looking unsure about what to do after the repairs are done.

"The Clefairy are attacking something with Metronome resulting in mixed results against it." Kevin the Pikachu reported.

One of the Clefairy was charging up their Solar Beam from their Metronome Attack while the other Clefairy used Pound to distract the Buzz Droids from the Tail Whip Attack from another Metronome being done at the same time.

When the Buzz Droids were found disabling all the Elevators and taking equipment apart with their tools, the Clefairy tried to Sing them both asleep. That didn't work at all and the Clefairy attacked with Doubleslap as a group next with even less results. Growl and Pound Attacks were ignored by the Buzz Droids that thought they were being stalled for time anyway.

The Clefairy used Metronome Attacks repeatedly causing Tackle, Howl, Headbutt, String Shot, Double Team, Rest, Sunny Day, Splash, Leer, Defense Curl and Tail Whip Attacks to have no effect against the two Buzz Droids ignoring their actions.

The Solar Beam started charging after two Tail Whip Attacks with Metronome followed by Sand-Attack hitting the Buzz Droids. The Clefairy Engineers had called the Command Center full of Pikachu Soldiers when the Metronome caused Headbutt didn't work on the two Buzz Droids ignoring them.

Circular Saws and Plasma Cutting Torches were coming after them once the Solar Beam hit the Buzz Droids with the Clefairy Engineers thinking that damaging the Buzz Droids made them mad at them instead of stopping them!

"Run for your lives!" The Clefairy screamed with the two Buzz Droids chasing after them while twirling their Circular Saws menacingly.


	40. The Pikachu Security Forces win!

"The Clefairy are under attack! Use Thundershock Attacks to save them!" Kevin the Pikachu orders as the Buzz Droid Enemies are seen chasing all the Clefairy towards him.

Five Thundershock Attacks hit the two Buzz Droids before they have time to evade or retreat from the battle. One Buzz Droid is destroyed right away while the other looks like it is doing the Teeter Dance Attack that Kevin's Spinda Poke'mon Friend did all the time and it still hurts his head to watch it happen!

"Thunder Wave Attacks together!" Kevin the Pikachu orders and all five Pikachu miss badly.

"After it!" Kevin the Pikachu charged while yelling down the corridor before the Buzz Droid escaped them.

"When I catch that thing I will use Iron Tail Attack from the center and you four will use Thundershock Attacks from both sides at once. You two aim from the right and you two aim from the left at it. Everyone understand? Good, move into formations and advance!" Kevin the Pikachu explains to his troops.

One Iron Tail and four Thundershock Attacks hit the Buzz Droid all at once. The overkill worked and the Clefairy can do repairs without the threat of Buzz Droids once again thanks to the Pikachu Security Forces!


	41. Aftermath of the Buzz Droid Saboteurs!

"I pledge allegiance to the Pokemopolitin Flag. Through loyalty and honor, I will help maintain the Pokemopolitin Empire for the betterment of Human and Poke'mon Inhabitants alike!" The crew of the Pokemopolitin Cargo Ship named the Procurator recited together as they searched for the road home across the Unknown Galaxy that they had become trapped in.

Serena the Celebi was at Commander Palmer's side as the rest of the Pikachu and Clefairy worked together at their controls.

Several Pikachu Marines worked at the Navigational and Tactical Stations while the Clefairy Engineers were at the Engineering Stations making sure everything was repaired after the Buzz Droids had appeared.


	42. We need to find help!

"What is your plan to get everyone home?" Serena the Celebi asked curiously.

"The Wormhole we explored to get here was artificial." Commander Palmer the Pikachu explained.

"I told you to avoid the Green Wormhole and instead you fly us into it!" Serena the Celebi yelled at Palmer.

"The Team Rocket Empire was attacking us and they didn't follow us because the Wormhole closed behind us!" Palmer protested.

"How is being trapped inside another dimension any better than being slaves to the Team Rocket Empire? We can't fight them either way and we are running out of food!" Serena the Celebi points out.

"We will find something to eat and the people who will help send us home or die trying!" Commander Palmer stated knowingly.

"Do we have any other choice?" Serena the Celebi asked annoyedly.

"You need to stop being mad at me and run the Procurator at my side again!" Commander Palmer replied tiredly at her.

"I am going back to bed." Serena the Celebi says as she left and Commander Palmer sighed to himself.

"She will not stay angry forever and I have the Supply Lists that everyone filled out for you to look over." Howard the Pikachu Science Officer says to Commander Palmer while handing over Clipboards full of papers asking for more Food, Ammunition, Medical Supplies and Engineering Tools to keep the crew happy in their jobs.


	43. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 1!

"Report!" Kevin the Pikachu Security Chief demands as the Chansey Chief Medical Officer named Doctor Janus Joy walked into his office while his staff of Security Officers was giving their Progress Reports!

"Corridor Patrols are running smoothly, but we still need to recharge the Laser Cartridges for our Laser Pistols and I sent the request for new Ammunition for the Sniper Rifles already." Chelsey the Pikachu Security Officer says wearing the normal Gun Belt that holds the two Laser Pistols, Combat Knife, Baton, Radio and Flashlights that all the Pikachu on the ship put on to defend themselves with if their Electricity stopped working.

"We need more Tear Gas Grenades and Handguns in case we run into something when our Laser Pistols stop working on us again!" Amiel the Pikachu Security Officer added while noticing that his Flashlight was missing before he saw Doctor Janus Joy was using it to search for her Missing Stethoscope and relaxed himself.

"Doctor Joy, you dropped your Stethoscope in the Corridor outside and I have it right here!" Miranda the Pikachu Navigator proclaimed while handing the object to Doctor Janus Joy who thanks her and turns the Flashlight off before asking Miranda how her day has been.

"Commander Palmer is planning to ask the Juraian Empire for help and he wants everyone ready if more Robotic Saboteurs sneak onto the ship again." Kevin the Pikachu Security Chief say worriedly.

"Kevin, I need two of your Security Officers to escort my group on the Asteroid Mining Mission." The Chansey Chief Medical Officer named Doctor Janus Joy stated.

"Chelsey and Robert can do the job for you." Kevin the Pikachu promised before telling Robert about the Asteroid Mining Mission he was sent on.


	44. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 2!

Chelsey and Robert are inside the Skarmory Shuttlecraft that looked like a Helicopter sized Robotical Skarmory flying into the Asteroid Belts to mine one of them for the minerals to repair their Starship with.

The mixture of Pikachu and Clefairy working together outnumbered the two Chansey Medical Officers watching their Electrocardiogram Displays while the Neurological Monitor Implants transmit their Vital Signs to the computers that the two Chansey Medical Officers keep watching while everyone got into Environmental Suits with their own Oxygen Tanks.

For the most part watching others break parts of the Large Asteroid apart and test them for Mineral Contents was boring with nothing else for the Pikachu Security Officers to do.

"Find anything on this Asteroid besides us?" Chelsey the Pikachu asked boredly.

"Nothing is going to attack the Mining Team because nothing is here besides us!" Robert the Pikachu replied annoyedly.

"Did you put the Security Sensor Arrays up yet?" Chelsey the Pikachu asked looking for something to do.

"Yes, but I do not see the point to be scanning for movement or weapons when we both know the area is empty over there!" Robert the Pikachu says irritatedly.

"I want to make sure nothing can ambush us here and you can go check on the Chansey Medical Officers if you want to." Chelsey the Pikachu said watching her surroundings suspiciously.


	45. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 3!

Robert the Pikachu saw the two Chansey Medical Officers watching their Electrocardiogram Displays and everyone's Vital Signs as he walked into the Skarmory Shuttlecraft to ask how everyone was.

"Everything looks fine." The First Chansey replied drinking from her Thermos and checked the Medical Displays again to make sure before smiling to herself.

"I will go check on the Navigators if you two are fine." Robert the Pikachu remarks before he left for the Navigational Cockpit to find one Pikachu Navigator and one Clefairy Navigator talking about their Flight School history together.

"I might as well report that everything is going fine to the Procurator." Robert the Pikachu says as he goes to contact the Starship by Radio Transmission.


	46. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 4!

Chelsey the Pikachu saw that the Asteroid Mining Mission was going to take hours to finish itself and scans the whole Asteroid for anything that might be dangerous.

After Chelsey the Pikachu found nothing on the Asteroid that would attack the Mining Mission, she tried to scan the rest of the Asteroid Belt around them to make sure Debris was not going to rain down on them while everyone was working and yelps in alarm when she saw fragments from another Asteroid falling towards her from the ocean of stars above her.

Chelsey the Pikachu ran for her life as rocks impact the ground behind her randomly and cause shock waves that knock her off her own feet in horror that she is about to die at any moment.

Chelsey the Pikachu cringed on her side as the bombardment stops and she glanced around wildly unsure that she was really safe or if another wave of Space Debris was going to start falling again.


	47. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 5!

Chelsey the Pikachu was still cowering on her side when the Poke'mon Mining Teams found her and carried her into the Skarmory Shuttlecraft that had the Medical Supplies waiting for them.

Chelsey the Pikachu was badly frightened, but otherwise she was unharmed and had the two Chansey Nurses watching after her inside the Skarmory Shuttlecraft.

"We need a quick head count to make sure everyone is here and then we contact the Procurator to tell them what happened." Robert the Pikachu says while taking control of the panicking people around him and telling himself that Chelsey would be fine at the same time.


	48. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 6!

Robert the Pikachu frowned as the Procurator failed to answer any of their Radio Transmissions and it started raining Space Debris outside again.

"The Impacts might be disrupting our Radio Transmissions, but I do not see how knowing that helps us." One of the Pikachu says as one of their Radio Transmissions plays itself and they hear their own voices asking the Procurator for help.

"Our Radio Waves are being reflected off the Asteroid Debris all over the place and is overlapping itself too much to tell if the Procurator is transmitting anything at all." Another Pikachu says as the Radio sounds start to jumble together and made communication attempts useless for them.


	49. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 7!

Rumiya and his wife Misao are searching the Asteroid Belts around the Planet Mars for the Starship Procurator. The Procurator was two miles across and looked like a Robotical Lapras exploring the galaxy so in theory it would be easy to find, but when anyone goes into Asteroid Belts they need to keep their eyes open for Space Rocks damaging their Starships.

Rumiya and Misao are inside the red Galaxy Police Cruiser that was transporting them to the Procurator to check why the repeating Radio calls for help keep reflecting all over the Asteroid Belts in all directions.

The Juraian Empire hears the Radio Waves calling for help, but can't find their point of origin since they are being reflected all over the Asteroid Belts in all directions and they are still fighting the Buzz Droids in orbit of the Planet Earth.

The Chaos Agents start sending Buzz Droid Missiles at China and Canada to cause more confusion for the Juraian Empire to clean up while they fire another wave of Buzz Droid Missiles at Russia when the Radar Systems of the United Nations detect the Chinese Aircraft being hit by the Buzz Droids deployed from their missiles first before the Surface to Air Defenses fired at the Buzz Droids.

The Buzz Droids disable and steal the Surface to Air Missiles used against them while they invade both China and Canada where the Human Militaries go after them.


	50. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 8!

Rumiya and his wife Misao found the Procurator. Together they explain that the Planet Earth is under attack by Buzz Droids and the Human Bullets are going to be used to stop them before the Juraian Forces can add their Laser Pistols to fighting the Buzz Droids because they are invading too many places at once!

After the Skarmory Shuttlecarft returns with Chelsey the Pikachu being the only one that the Medical Personnel need to heal from the Asteroid Mining Mission, the Procurator left for the Planet Earth with the four Galaxy Police Cruiser Escorts defending it from the Buzz Droids.

The first wave of Pikachu Security Forces lands in China to blast the Buzz Droids apart with their Laser Pistols while they tried to avoid the Humans in the area at the same time.

Robert the Pikachu leads the four other Pikachu into the Chinese Environment listening for signs of fighting between the Humans and the Buzz Droids.

The Red Army had switched to Automatic Grenade Launchers and Mortars when their guns didn't work against the Buzz Droids, but this means that the Pikachu Forces were not really needed to finish the Buzz Droids off so they left after they watched the Red Army defeat the Buzz Droids from their hiding places.

The Canadian Armed Forces are considered less dangerous because unlike the Chinese, they didn't try to blast the Pikachu Forces out of the sky and cause them to sneak into the area afterwards to make sure the Buzz Droids are destroyed by the Humans!

The looks of surprise as the Canadian Troops saw Pikachu Forces talking English and wearing Gun Belts exit from the Helicopter sized Skarmory are ignored as Robert the Pikachu asked who was in charge.


	51. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 9!

The Canadian Armed Forces are considered less dangerous because unlike the Chinese, they didn't try to blast the Pikachu Forces out of the sky and cause them to sneak into the area afterwards to make sure the Buzz Droids are destroyed by the Humans!

The looks of surprise as the Canadian Troops saw Pikachu Forces talking English and wearing Gun Belts exit from the Helicopter sized Skarmory are ignored as Robert the Pikachu asked who was in charge.

"I'm in charge here!" One of the Canadian Troops says and Robert the Pikachu walks over to him asking for a Status Report.

The Pikachu Military began arming their own 3 Inch Stokes Trench Mortars with Smoke Grenades to flush out their Buzz Droid enemies.

Needless to say the Canadian Armed Forces are unimpressed by the primitive weapons and watched boredly as the Pikachu Soldiers fired them expertly into the surrounding area.


	52. The Pikachu Security Forces, part 10!

"I'm in charge here!" One of the Canadian Troops says and Robert the Pikachu walks over to him asking for a Status Report.

The Pikachu Military began arming their own 3 Inch Stokes Trench Mortars with Smoke Grenades to flush out their Buzz Droid enemies.

Needless to say the Canadian Armed Forces are unimpressed by the primitive weapons and watched boredly as the Pikachu Soldiers fired them expertly into the surrounding area.

The Smoke Grenades flush out the Canadian Civilians that start panicking in the middle of the Canadian Troops searching the cities for the Buzz Droids that are invading Canada for unknown reasons.

"I think your plans just backfired on us!" The Canadian Captain remarked irritatedly after watching the chaos happening nearby.

"At least we know that the Mortars still work." One of the Female Pikachu points out and Robert the Pikachu glared at her.

"OK... Sorry I said anything." Mandy the Pikachu mutters to herself and Robert the Pikachu sighed to himself in exasperation.


	53. Learning about the Pikachu Forces!

"At least we know that the Mortars still work." One of the Female Pikachu points out and Robert the Pikachu glared at her.

"OK... Sorry I said anything." Mandy the Pikachu mutters to herself and Robert the Pikachu sighed to himself in exasperation.

"Why are all your subordinates incompetent?" The Canadian Captain asked after watching how Robert the Pikachu acted around them.

"Most of them have not finished Combat Training when we got pulled into your Dimension and we are still teaching the younger Cadets how to work together, but they are still learning." Robert the Pikachu admits nervously.

"You have a Starships full of Cadets trapped in the Wrong Dimension?" The Canadian Captain asked more sympathically towards the yellow Pikachu Platoon Leader that looked so uneasy about taking inexperienced Troops into the Battlefields ahead of them.


	54. Fear of the Buzz Droids, part 1!

"We can handle the Battlefields, you provide the Mortar Support for our advance." The Canadian Captain says as the Pikachu Forces nod and followed behind them worriedly. Several Coyote Reconnaissance Vehicles meet the Canadian Infantry as the Pikachu Forces watched the Humans scout around the roads into the cities carefully with their Machine Guns and Rifles.

"Anything?" The Canadian Infantry asked.

"Nothing!" The Canadian Vehicles yelled back from ahead of them.

The Buzz Droids are Automated Saboteurs with Circular Saws and Plasma Cutting Torches. No Human Infantry wanted to risk being maimed while fighting against them so they sent their Armored Vehicles to blast them apart first and since the Pikachu Forces had no Combat Vehicles of their own, they hide behind the Humans in terror that their Mortar Weapons will not be enough to stop the Buzz Droids.


	55. Yuzuha Returns, part 1!

Yuzuha frowned as she transported President Skroob and Lord Sidious from the Planet Geonosis to her Trade Federation Battleship with her Interdimensional Transporter.

"You got careless, walking into the Trade Federation's Ambush and endangering my plans!" Yuzuha yelled at Lord Sidious while President Skroob watched them both confusedly.

"I didn't foresee that Nute Gunray would be cloned to stand against me." Lord Sidious admits in defeat.

"Count Dooku and Nute Gunray have both been cloned to restart the Trade Federation against us. Your Dark Helmet on the other hand has the whole Juraian Empire too distracted hunting Buzz Droids to even come after us at the moment." Yuzuha says thoughtfully.

"Why not hide ourselves at Planet Moron to plan our next move?" President Skroob asked hopefully.

"Planet Moron was conquered while you went to the Planet Geonosis." Yuzuha stated boredly.

"Where did Dark Helmet go if Planet Moron was conquered?" President Skroob asked more worriedly.

"Dark Helmet is hiding on the Planet Earth from the Juraian Empire." Yuzuha stated looking annoyed at the idiotic plan that Dark Helmet is doing.


	56. Yuzuha Returns, part 2!

Yuzuha frowned as Siegfried and Shtarker contact her Starship with Dark Helmet talking to President Skroob overjoyedly that he was saved.

The Sith Master watched Dark Helmet report that he is unsure where his new headquarters is at, but it is hidden at the moment from the Juraian Empire that are still fighting his Vulture Droids in orbit of the Planet Earth while President Skroob thanks Dark Helmet for distracting his enemies.

Yuzuha frowns as Siegfried and Shtarker exit her Black Portal like everyone does in the Kingdom Hearts Two Game without Dark Helmet.


	57. Fear of the Buzz Droids, part 2!

Dark Helmet watched as Siegfried and Shtarker vanished into a Black Portal that closed behind them in surprise before everyone started panicking around him.

"It's a Juraian Super Weapon! They found us!" The people screamed after they saw Siegfried and Shtarker vanish with their own eyes!

With the Buzz Droids being destroyed worldwide and the Vulture Droids trashed in orbit of the Planet Earth by the Juraian Fleets, Dark Helmet's new protectors turned out to be the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces that want to use his Technological Advantages to get rid of the Juraian Empire bringing better weapons to the Americans.

In short we find that Dark Helmet is now a prisoner to the Cuban Government when his Buzz Droids failed to capture the Juraian Technology for the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces to research and develop for themselves.


	58. Fear of the Buzz Droids, part 3!

The combined forces of the Canadian and American Militaries sent their Aircraft to attack Cuba together after they learned the Buzz Droids came from the Cubans in the first place.

The Chinese and the Russian Militaries go after Cuba next for the Buzz Droid Missiles that the Cubans armed their Soviet Union Designed Combat Aircraft with to defend themselves against invasions from other countries in advance.

Having Buzz Droid Missles fired from both Missile Launchers on the ground and their Cuban Aircraft at the same time helped, but being outnumbered by four countries attacking Cuba together made bad odds for victory in the aftermath!

The irony that Cuba had no clue that their Buzz Droids would bring the Juraian Empire's new Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters down on them also didn't escape Dark Helmet's notice as he worried about how to avoid being captured in the confusion that was coming.


	59. Fear of the Buzz Droids, part 4!

The combined forces of the Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters and the Earth Aircraft from the four countries attacking together overwhelmed the Cuban Air Forces while the Ground Troops prepared every Anti-Air Weapon they had to save themselves from the Air Raids coming their way!

The Cubans had never had Air Raids caused by the Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters or their Krupx Munitions beforehand and the thermonuclear results terrorized all of Cuba because of it!

The Cubans turned over Dark Helmet to the Juraian Space Forces to save themselves from being blasted into the Stone Age by the Krupx Munitions fired against them.


	60. Yuzuha Returns, part 3!

After all the Buzz Droid Missiles are taken away from the Cubans and Dark Helmet is sent back to the Juraian Empire for questioning about how he smuggled the Vulture Droids to the Cubans in the first place.

Darth Sidious had blasted his way into the Juraian Warship to free Dark Helmet from the Juraians using his Lightsaber to kill everything that got in his way of stealing transportation for the two of them to escape with.

His Z-95 Headhunter Fighter is discarded as Darth Sidious searched for something better armed to bring the Dark Helmet back to Yuzuha's Battleship to be trained as a Sith Apprentice in.

The Juraian Empire used outdated Z-95 Headhunter Fighters and Republic Battleships that belonged in a museum to defend their planets with.

The Military Surplus from Centuries before the Jedi Order fell was being sold to several developing planets and now the Trade Federation was even rebuilding itself using cloning to hunt Darth Sidious down while everyone used outdated technology to start over with.

It took Darth Sidious longer than he thought it would to find something large enough to transport Dark Helmet and himself out of the Juraian Warship because several outdated fighters were discovered to be useless before he found the Delta 12 Skysprite Fighter to escape in.


	61. Nature surprises the Pikachu Squadrons!

To the Humans the sight of Hawks flying above them was curiosity, but to the Pikachu Platoons it was an ambush waiting to happen as the Talons tried to capture them.

The group of Pikachu scatter while sending Thundershocks wildly into the air to defend themselves.

The Pikachu Squadron had forgotten to keep their eyes open for natural predators when they explored the Planet Earth and many had been injured by scratches because of it.

The Pikachu Squadrons would not be caught unsuspectingly by the natural predators of the Planet Earth again as they would remember the painful lesson that nature had just taught them!


	62. Coyote problems, part 1!

The Cubans had been scared out of their minds by the Juraian Empire and the rest of the Planet Earth was researching the Buzz Droid Debris for themselves after returning to their homes.

As for the Pikachu Platoons in Canada, they had discovered that Hawks are not the only predators that wanted to eat them and the Coyotes are the biggest threat so far to the search for any working Buzz Droids roaming the area.

When the Humans noticed the Coyotes following their Pikachu Mortar Support Teams, they had fired warning shots to scare them away and killed the Coyotes that came back to ambush the Pikachu that fell behind their groups.


	63. Coyote problems, part 2!

The Coyotes are stalking the Pikachu Soldiers and the Canadian Troops had to warn them before another ambush attempt was made on them! Besides the Coyotes are making the Canadian Troops nervous by following them around and the last thing they needed was to be attacked by hungry Coyotes defending their territories!

The Younger Pikachu Recruits had no clue they are being stalked, but their leader had started to suspect after the first Coyotes had charged towards the Humans and followed them for two hours after being chased off.


	64. Coyote problems, part 3!

With the Coyotes stalking the Pikachu Soldiers and the Canadian Troops protecting them from harm, the mission was delayed until the Coyotes lost interest or attacked the Humans to get to the smaller Pikachu Soldiers hidden behind their new defensive positions.

Either way the Coyotes was costing them time and damaging their morale so the Pikachu are asked to use their Mortars to fire Smoke Grenades at the Coyotes to drive them away.

Between the Human Weaponry firing at them and the smoke confusing them, the Coyotes are forced to retreat from what looked like a buffet of small animals being paraded in front of their eyes.


	65. Coyote problems, part 4!

The Canadian Army was not happy to learn that Coyotes are attacking their troops while the Buzz Droids are escaping into the wilderness.

The Colt C7 Assault Rifles of the Canadian Forces discharged as the Coyotes converged on them from all sides and the Machine Gun Turrets of the Coyote Reconnaissance Vehicles gave Suppressing Fire for the Pikachu Forces to flee the havoc happening around them!


	66. Coyote problems, part 5!

The Canadian province of Quebec is very sparsely populated by Humans and the Eastern Canadian Forests had the Gray Wolves fighting the Coyotes over territory while the Pikachu Platoon of about 20 Pikachu Soldiers was trying to escape their notice unharmed.

Robert the Pikachu Security Chief was leading the group along the woods while dragging their Stokes Trench Mortar Cannons are slowing them down.

Because the normal Pikachu is only 1 foot in Height their Trench Mortars are being dragged by several small groups of three to four Pikachu together to make sure they can handle the Weight of the Trench Mortars by themselves.

A Pikachu is a short, chubby, ground dwelling rodent with short yellow fur, brown stripes on their back and red cheeks that produce small jolts of electricity to defend itself with! It has a mouth that looks like a sideways three, black tipped ears and an unusual lightning bolt shaped tail.

To the eyes of the Earth Animals the Pikachu are just another small forest creature doing their own thing and avoiding being eaten like themselves while the Gray Wolves are hunting nearby!


	67. Coyote problems, part 6!

The Gray Wolves are driving the Coyotes out of their Hunting Territories by force and the Canadian Humans had been unfortunate enough to run into the starving Coyotes in large numbers.

The results of fighting the starving and desperate Coyote Canines had devastated the Canadian Infantry into running for their lives while blasting blindly at the berserk animals chasing them, but most of them had escaped to warn the Canadian Military about what had happened to them!

The Pikachu Soldiers on the other hand had gotten away without any casualties at all, but they had no clue where they are or how dangerous the Gray Wolves ahead of them really are until they saw firsthand what they can do! 


	68. Gray Wolf problems, part 1!

The Pikachu Soldiers only needed one look at the Gray Wolves ahead of them to know that they are in danger.

The hungry looks in the eyes of the Gray Wolf remind the Pikachu of the Mightyena and Houndoom that normally hunt them for food causing them to unleash Thundershocks at it in panic after being noticed.


	69. Gray Wolf problems, part 2!

After the Thundershocks scared off the Gray Wolves, the Pikachu Squadrons prepared their Stokes Trench Mortar Cannons into Defensive Positions while looking around the trees for hidden enemies.

The Pikachu Squadrons had no clue that three kinds of Bears are found inside of Canada called the Brown Bear, Polar Bear and the American Black Bear that would be more dangerous than the Gray Wolves they had just scared away!

The Pikachu Squadrons did know that they are lost in the woods with no clue where they are or if the Humans are coming back to save them any time soon!


	70. Gray Wolf problems, part 3!

It didn't take long for the Radio Calls for help to reach the Procurator and the Juraian Empire to be contacted to find out what was going on.

The Juraian Military Forces had just started arming themselves with Laser Rifles after the Kidnapping of Biff Standard had shown them how dangerous the rest of the universe around them was.

The Canadian Armed Forces are panicking over Wild Animals attacking their Human Infantry and the Pikachu Squadrons had vanished into the Wilderness in the confusion.


	71. Gray Wolf problems, part 4!

The Canadian Armed Forces are searching the wilderness for the Pikachu Squadrons with the Juraian Infantry.

The Juraian Armed Forces had trained with Wooden Staves normally and the Laser Rifles that had been sold to them by the Jawas they found exploring other Solar Systems more recently, but all their Starships had been Genetically Engineered by Professor Washu Kobayashi from the plants found inside the Juarian Magical Kingdom to do that exploring for the Humans of the Planet Earth.

Professor Washu Kobayashi had asked the Juarian Magical Kingdom to discover what was outside of the Earth Solar System for her and they had agreed without hesitation to help her.


	72. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 1!

The Kingdom Juraihelm had been turned into Greenhouses and Farming Communities after Queen Tsunami started running the Juraian Government. Ramia's Job as Government Adviser to Queen Tsunami was organizing her Scheduled Appointments and helping maintain the Juraian Economy from going bankrupt.

The Government Adviser Ramia had the suggestion of learning what foods are grown on the Planet Earth that would be useful to the Farming Communities in Juraihelm.

Ramia had sent Rumiya to get the information she was looking for and went back to organizing the Scheduled Appointments for Queen Tsunami while she waited for Rumiya to return.


	73. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 2!

The Government Adviser Ramia now ran both the Juraian Treasury Department in addition to being the Personal Assistant to Queen Tsunami and helping Washu Kobayashi adjust to being the new Juraian Ambassador to the Planet Earth.

The Washu Science Academy was Sasami Kawai and Misao Amano's new Boarding School name with Principal Washu Kobayashi running everything from the Motion Sensors to the Radar Towers protecting the school from kidnappers while teaching computer skills to all the students.

Misao's parents had been overjoyed that Principal Washu had agreed to look after their daughter at the new Boarding School while Ayeka was just as happy to be teaching there when she saw Tenchi visiting Sasami all the time to check on how everything was going.


	74. Gray Wolf problems, part 5!

The Pikachu Squadrons had built themselves one Wooden Lean-to in the middle of the wilderness when the Juraian Military Forces found them surrounded by several Electrocuted Gray Wolves that was sure to attract more scavengers when the smell got back to the Animal Wildlife later on, but the Humans wanted to get all the Scared Looking Pikachu Allies away from the area before that happened to avoid being attacked by Wild Animals again!

The several Electrocuted Gray Wolves told the Humans just how powerful the Pikachu Soldiers really are as one group and when you add the ability to use Laser Pistols to their skills, you get the picture of someone that you do not want as your enemies.


	75. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 3!

After Ramia had returned from her memory loss that she finally had to admit to having when she found two days of untouched mail and all her things had been gone through by her brother Rumiya to her added annoyance.

All of the Kingdom Juraihelm had a welcome back party for Ramia and Misao had a whole week without transformations getting in the way of her normal life.

Serena the Celebi watched the Juraian History play itself out inside her mind before frowning at the helplessness that she felt at knowing nothing about the New Milky Way Galaxy that her crew found themselves in.

Both Pixy Misa and Pretty Sammy had been enemies in the past, but they fought together after their Juraihelm had been put in danger, allowing the Juraian Empire to be born from the friendship of Misao and Sasami working together to save the lives of everyone else!


	76. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 4!

The Washu Science Academy was Sasami Kawai and Misao Amano's new Boarding School, it was also the only place that the Juraian Empire had hidden all of their Royal Treeship Research to avoid it being stolen from their Magical Kingdom that appeared to be in another dimension!

The Dimension Tuner that Washu invented had discovered the Juraihelm Kingdom was on another very similar Planet Jurai inside of the Milky Way Galaxy that used Molecular Conversion and Telepathy to do all their magic because the Juraians are all born with their magic to defend themselves.

The Juraihelm Kingdom also never developed Gunpowder and only had Medieval Villages outside of the Juraian Royal Temples that mistakes all Technological Developments as Sorcery by their populations.

This bewilders Washu when everyone welcomed her as the Sorceress from the Planet Earth when the Planet Jurai is in the same spot as the Planet Earth in her dimension is.

The Planet Jurai was the third planet from the Sun in the same Solar System that the Planet Earth in her dimension had always been.

Without the heavy pollution of World War Two in Juraian History, the Juraians had united their Humanity into the Medieval Age of Development under one Planetary Government while the Planet Earth was still fighting against the Nazi Empire and the Juraihelm Kingdom just stayed in the Medieval Age!


	77. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 5!

The Washu Science Academy had Sorceress Washu researching the Pikachu DNA Samples that the Starship Procurator had agreed to give the Juraian Empire in exchange for using Washu's Teaching Center to build their own Triage Center inside of it.

The Pikachu Squadrons had shown up bitten and bandaged in advance making the poor looking talking creatures irresistible to everyone who saw them.

After Sorceress Washu created the First Royal Treeships called the Funaho-Fune and the Tsunami-Fune for the Juraian Empire to explore the Milky Way Galaxy for her, Washu helped run the Triage Center for the Pikachu Squadrons that showed up next.


	78. The Pikachu Army, part 1!

The Washu Science Academy had Sorceress Washu researching the Pikachu DNA Samples that the Starship Procurator had finally agreed to give the Juraian Empire in exchange for using Washu's Teaching Center to build their own Triage Center inside of it.

The Pikachu Squadrons had shown up bitten and bandaged in advance, making the poor looking talking creatures irresistible to everyone who saw them.

The Pikachu Squadrons practiced their Flanking Maneuvers and began dealing with their Combat Fatigue while Washu watched the whole thing happening outside of her Science Academy in amazement.


	79. The Pikachu Army, part 2!

Washu continued her researching of the Pikachu DNA Samples and learned everything she can about Pikachu Behavior from observation.

"Pikachu travel in groups, are lovable and ... Hey, What are you doing? Stop Destroying My Telephone Poles! Use something else for your Target Practice!" Washu had started talking to herself and was now yelling at all of the Pikachu blasting her Telephone Poles apart with their Thundershocks!

"All my Electronic Equipment... The Pikachu Army are Electrochemical Research waiting to happen and I can't do anything about it without proking them again!" Washu says while remembering being electrocuted for asking them to be Pikachu Test Subjects and ending up in the nearest Earth Hospital because of it!


	80. The Pikachu Army, part 3!

After Principal Washu went to the Hospital with Electrical Burns, thousands of Building Inspectors swarmed her Boarding School to learn if it was safe for the Students to continue living there.

The Pikachu Soldiers started acting like scared animals while the Building Inspectors never suspected that they can talk English or Hijack their Pickup Trucks when none of them are being watched until it was too late to go after them without all the Pikachu abandoning the vehicles and running away together towards the nearest city in the confusion.

The Fight or Flight Reaction was Second Nature to the whole Pikachu Military and it helped when Predatory Poke'mon like Arbok or Houndour started hunting you for food while you began to explore new Planetary Poke'mon Provinces for the first time also!


	81. The Pikachu Army, part 4!

Robert the Pikachu had lead his Pikachu Marines into battle against the Team Rocket Empire before, but he had never had to figure out how to drive one of the Human Pickup Trucks while it was moving beforehand and it showed as the Hijacked Vehicles swerved around the road like crazy.

With half the Pikachu working the Gas Petal and the other half working the Steering Wheel together without any clue how to drive the Human Vehicle to begin with, the Swerving Pickup Trucks became understandable to reason out why the Pikachu had trouble controlling them before they all crashed.

2 to 3 Miles away from Washu's Boarding School was as far as the Pikachu Squadrons got before they had to retreat the rest of the way on foot towards the nearest town.


	82. The Pikachu Army, part 5!

"We need to find ourselves a Radio Tower to contact our Starship with." Robert the Pikachu stated to the rest of the Pikachu Squadrons who all nod together before searching for signs of Human Habitation in the area around them.

"Nobody eat any mushrooms, no matter how tasty they look! Find Apple Trees instead if you are hungry and chew slowly to avoid choking!" Robert the Pikachu reminds the younger Pikachu looking to him for leadership.

The last thing Robert the Pikachu wanted was one of his troops eating poisonous mushrooms that got themselves killed so he had the Pikachu Group looking for Apple Trees and Wild Berries to eat along the road they crashed on instead to save time.


	83. The Pikachu Army, part 6!

Robert the Pikachu had never seen so much scattered junk while walking along the road on another planet before and the air pollution was worse than any of the Pikachu Pilgrams had ran into before also!

Humans? Pollution Levels higher than any Poke'mon Planet that they had ever gone to and it didn't cheer the Pikachu Explorers up at all about this new Milky Way Galaxy they found themselves living in!

The Humans and the Pok'mon Nations had only just started to trust each other again inside their own Milky Way Galaxy while here it felt like they are starting over from the first day!


	84. Coyote problems, part 7!

"Coyotes! Defensive Formations Now!" Robert the Pikachu orders while sending Thundershock Attacks towards the threat during his panicking.

"Everyone Fall Back!" Robert the Pikachu orders more panickingly as the group ran for their lives in fear.

The Trashed Pickup Trucks are the only hiding place in sight from the Hungry Coyotes chasing them.

Unit Name: Pikachu Marines

Current Objecives: Escaping from the Hungry Coyotes

Armament: Laser Pistols and Natural Electrical Defenses


	85. Coyote problems, part 8!

"This Dimension stinks! Everything here has tried to kill and eat us!" The Pikachu Troopers started complaining among themselves.

"Has anyone checked our current supplies yet?" Robert the Pikachu asked hopeful to change the mood of his Pikachu Marines.

All the Pikachu Troopers looked at each other in thought before shaking their heads no together.

"Did anyone find any food or water?" Robert the Pikachu asked next as everyone started looking for Leftover Combat Rations inside their Gun Belts.

"Nothing here!" "I found a Canteen of Water and some Binoculars." "I found Flashlights." The Answers came back and Robert the Pikachu frowned.

"OK, we have water, but no food!" Robert the Pikachu pointed out tiredly.


	86. Coyote problems, part 9!

"OK, we are going to Hold Defensive Positions around the Crashed Trucks until the Humans come looking for them." Robert the Pikachu explained the plan to everyone.

"What if the Humans are mad at us for stealing their vehicles?" One of the Pikachu asked worriedly.

"Then we use Thunder Waves to paralyze the Humans and kidnap them for hostages until Captain Palmer sends help for us." Robert the Pikachu says looking just as worried as everyone else is around him.


	87. Coyote problems, part 10!

The Police Department had expected some Animal Rights Students to be behind the Stolen Pickup Trucks and instead they found the Missing Pikachu Groups that the Washu Science Academy was looking for by themselves.

Robert the Pikachu smiled as the Police Officers returned the Pikachu Group to the Washu Science Academy without anyone being the wiser about what happened to the Stolen Pickup Trucks in the first place.


	88. Yuzuha Returns, part 4!

Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship watched as the Delta 12 Skysprite Fighter returned with Dark Helmet and Darth Sidious.

Siegfried and Shtarker are talking with President Skroob as Yuzuha herself is watching the actions of the other five people on her Trade Federation Battleship.

Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship Crew Manifest

Captain: Yuzuha

First Officer: Darth Sidious

Communications Officer: Siegfried

Security Officer: Dark Helmet

Helmsman: President Skroob

Engineering Officer: Shtarker


	89. Yuzuha Returns, part 5!

Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship now had Command Staff to help run everything while the Battle Droids roamed around repairing things that got damaged beside the Imperial Loader Droids.

The EG-6 Power Droids and the S6 Series Security Droids moved around the Yuzuha's Flagship ignored while the Battle Droids carried their Work Tools with everyone watching them in amazement.

Unit Name: Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship

Unit Type: Lucrehulk Class Battleship

Current Actions: Heading away from the Juraian Empire


	90. Yuzuha Returns, part 6!

Unit Name: Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship

Unit Type: Lucrehulk Class Battleship

Current Actions: Heading away from the Juraian Empire

"President Skroob, Navigational Status?" Yuzuha asked.

"I got us moving and I have no clue where we are going." President Skroob says puzzledly.

"Find out how to fly the Battleship and try not to run into anything." Yuzuha replied worriedly.

"Siegfried, have Communications keep listening for signs that someone is chasing us." Yuzuha orders wondering why nothing has noticed they are flying blind yet and tried to ambush them.


	91. The Pikachu Army, part 7!

The Missing Pikachu Groups returned to the Washu Science Academy and the Overjoyed Students swarmed the Pikachu to the amazement of the Police Officers watching before relaxing themselves about their confusion about what was going on with the Stolen Pickup Trucks.

The whole thing didn't add up, but the more the Police Officers think about it, the only certain thing was the Pikachu are back where they belong again and the School Teachers had their hands full trying to keep everything under control around them.

Ayeka had quickly taken charge of the rest of the School Teachers to move the Pikachu and Students inside together while she talked to the Police Officers herself.

"The Washu Science Academy is going to pay for the repairs to the Stolen Pickup Trucks. We feel it is only fair to add what happened to our own Electricity Repair Bills anyways because it happened on our property and delayed the Electricians checking the Student Dormitories for safety problems." Ayeka explained.

"How did the Electrician's Pickup Trucks get stolen in the first place?" The Police Officers asked.

"None of us noticed until the Electricians went to get more of their Work Tools from the Pickup Trucks and then the vehicles were already gone." Ayeka answers truthfully.

"So no one knows what really happened?" The Police Officers asked surprisedly.

"Our best quess is the Animal Rights People took the Pikachu Pets of our Students and crashed the Pickup Trucks before they escaped into the wilderness." Ayeka answers thoughtfully.


	92. The Pikachu Army, part 8!

The Police Department had dropped the case when no one placed charges against the Washu Science Academy because the Pickup Trucks are being repaired and the Electricians still got paid for making sure the School was safe for everyone afterwards.

The Pikachu had been overlooked as School Pets and everything returned to normal quietly.

Ayeka had taken full control of the Washu Science Academy and called the Electricians to learn their work schedules so she can change the School Activities to avoid the locations.


	93. Yuzuha Returns, part 7!

Unit Name: Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship

Unit Type: Lucrehulk Class Battleship

Current Actions: Heading away from the Juraian Empire

"President Skroob, Navigational Status?" Yuzuha asked worriedly.

"I found someone's Navigational Beacons ahead of us and slowed us down to check it out." President Skroob says watchfully reading his Computer Displays.

"Imperial Star Destroyers converging on us... I'm ordering full stop before they open fire on us." Yuzuha says amazedly at their strange luck.

"I'm trying to avoid running into the Imperial Star Destroyers... turning left to decelerate us from the collision... everyone brace youselves!" President Skroob says panickingly.

Sure enough the Imperial Star Destroyers had frantically tried to move away from the collision themselves when their Tie Fighters noticed what was happening and warned them about it beforehand.


	94. Yuzuha Returns, part 8!

Unit Name: Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship

Unit Type: Lucrehulk Class Battleship

Current Actions: Panicking during collision with the Imperial Star Destroyers!

"President Skroob, Navigational Status?" Yuzuha asked panickingly.

"I have lost all Navigational Control and we are crashing into the planet below us!" President Skroob screamed alarmedly.

"Nothing ever goes as expected!" Captain Yuzuha yelled outragedly.


	95. Yuzuha Returns, part 9!

Unit Name: Yuzuha's Trade Federation Battleship

Unit Type: Lucrehulk Class Battleship

Current Location: Imperial Remnant Planet

"Order the Battle Droids to defend my Battleship and someone check on the repairs!" Captain Yuzuha yelled and glared at President Skroob.

"I'm on it." The Sith Lord stated working his controls.

"Several Imperial Commanders are all demanding to know who we are." Siegfried reported.

"I am Emperor Palpatine Reborn!" Lord Sidious stated and the Imperial Commanders welcomed him home quickly over their Communications Networks.

"We are repairing the Imperial Navy Fleets in Planetary Orbit and we are also sending you a Better Pilot towards your Starship." The Imperial Commanders reported.

"Thank you." Emperor Palpatine says before closing Communications and watching the amazed reactions around him.


	96. Yuzuha Returns, part 10!

"You are Emperor Palpatine?" Captain Yuzuha demanded.

"Yes I am." Emperor Palpatine admits.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Siegfried asked puzzledly.

"Your ignorance keeps the Assassins away from finding out about me." Emperor Palpatine admits.

"You are the Cloned Emperor Palpatine that all the Jedi High Council think was killed beforehand?" Captain Yuzuha demanded alarmedly.

"I am another Cloned Emperor Palpatine that the Jedi High Council will not see coming!" Emperor Palpatine admits overjoyedly.

"Master Kagato cloned you and I work for him too!" Captain Yuzuha stated watchfully.

"The Force tells me that you speak the truth." Emperor Palpatine admits confusedly.

"Master Kagato has a plan and together we can work with him to get what we both want." Captain Yuzuha stated watchfully.

"The Palpatine Empire must rebuild itself before we fight the Jedi Order." Emperor Palpatine stated worriedly.

Unit Name: Sector Command Center

Unit Type: XQ1 Platform


	97. Yuzuha Returns, part 11!

Unit Name: Sector Command Center

Unit Type: XQ1 Platform

Current Actions: Watching Imperial Shipyards repairing the Imperial Fleet

The Imperial Commander at the XQ1 Platform frowned to himself in annoyance.

Unit Name: Fighter Squadrons

Unit Type: TIE Advenger and TIE Interceptor

Current Actions: Patrol of the area around the Sector Command Center

Thousands of TIE Fighters swarmed about the Solar System while the Gladiator Class Star Destroyers explored the nearest Solar Systems for information about what was going on around them.

46 Imperial Class Star Destroyers watched every action made inside the Solar System while news of their leader's return gave them hope.


	98. Yuzuha Returns, part 12!

"Palpatine is back?" Thousands of the Imperial Remnant Planets asked hopefully and worried why they are not thinking clearly.

The Jedi Order wonders why the Imperial Remnant Planets are regrouping themselves in fear of some Imperial Civil War coming their way.

Emperor Palpatine's Mind Control Powers quickly spread across the Imperial Remnant Planets while the Jedi Order feels him again in shock.

The Imperial Moffs had all fallen under Palpatine's Mind Control slowly across the Galaxy, but without knowing where the Sith Lord was hidden, the Jedi Order can't prevent him from doing it.

"The Imperial Remnant Forces seem dazed and confused about what is going on around them." The nearest Jedi Knight reported.


	99. Yuzuha Returns, part 13!

Unit Name: Captain Yuzuha, President Skroob and Dark Helmet

Unit Type: Sith Apprentices

Emperor Palpatine had to admit that Training Three Sith Apprentices together was something new for him, but fear of the Jedi Order demanded that he try doing it.

Lightsaber Building for the three Sith Apprentices began at once while the Battle Droids are told to expect the new Imperial TIE Pilots and send them to Siegfried for their orders.

"Shtarker, we don't make fools of ourselves in front of the Imperial Pilots here!" Siegfried stated while the two TIE Pilots watched the whole thing in their Black Uniforms.

"You two, take your posts and Shtarker, follow me." Siegfried says as the two TIE Pilots take their places at the Navigational Computers together.

"Repairs 15% Completed." A Battle Droid reported while handing over a Clipboard of Repair Details to Siegfried.

"Keep up the good work." Siegfried says having no clue what any of the Repair Details are about and hands it back to the Battle Droid.

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir!" The Battle Droid says surprisedly before reading the Repair Details for itself and checking on the rest of the Maintenance Droids itself.


	100. Yuzuha Returns, part 14!

Having four members of the six Command Crew being Sith Lords gave the Jedi Order great confusion in the future, but Jedi Master Luke Skywalker still had the advantage of knowing that the Sith Masters had never historically ran whole armies of Sith Followers beforehand.

The Jedi Masters had worked together historically, but for Emperor Palpatine's Plans to be the First Sith Emperor to have Sith Masters working together in the future might fall apart or slow the Sith Order down long enough for the Jedi Order to keep them in check anyways!

The Jedi Order had no desire to create their own Jedi Empire to defeat the Sith Empire trying to conquer them, but Schwartz Master Yogurt had Cloned Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Leia Organa Solo to lead the New Era of the Jedi Order beforehand when everything started falling apart around him.

The Schwartz was weaker than the Force, but once Luke Skywalker had returned, the Jedi Order had grovelled until he agreed to be their leader while Han Solo and Chewbacca left to visit the Wookiees with Leia Organa Solo.

The Trade Federation had Cloned Nute Gunray in some Time Travel Plan to sell their Battle Droids to the Jedi Order while they are falling apart, allowing the Trade Federation to sell all their Trade Federation Technology to everyone rebuilding their Planetary Defenses and help them forget about the Sith Order at the same time!

**Emperor Palpatine's Return Doomed Everyone! **

**Technological Stagnation left everyone using Leftover TIE Fighters and Y-Wings together for patrols.**


	101. Yuzuha Returns, part 15!

The Juraian Empire had no clue who Emperor Palpatine was and the new leader of the Jedi Order had asked them to stay away from the Sith Lord that escaped with one of their starships.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was the cloned leader that had prevented the Jedi Order from falling apart, but he told them nothing more than to avoid the Sith Lord Palpatine and forget about him.

The Druidian Empire agreed with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, but Ramia asked for more information about the Jedi Order instead to stall for more time to make up her mind.

Luke Skywalker sent the information about the Jedi Order to avoid mistrust and left in his X-Wing Starfighter for home.

With Video Confirmation that Sith Lord Palpatine had taken the Juraian Starfighter and escaped, Luke Skywalker had to prepare the Jedi Order for the coming war at once!

None of the New Jedi Masters had ever fought in war beforehand and Luke Skywalker was trying not to start panicking about their odds of winning right there!


	102. Yuzuha Returns, part 16!

The Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet had added Trade Federation Battleships and Droid Tri-Fighters to their Starships since Luke Skywalker had been cloned to provide leadership for the New Jedi Order that had no clue how to keep going without anything to do for themselves.

The Sith Lord Palpatine was the "First Major Threat" that the Jedi Order had faced coming after thousands of years of nothing happening, so Luke Skywalker had to teach them how to be prepared for anything that Palpatine might throw at them and warn everyone that Palpatine was back within two weeks of being cloned.

**Flashback to waking up confused: **"Where am I!" Jedi Master Luke Skywalker demanded after remembering dying without his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, and waking up inside some Unknown Jedi Temple puzzledly holding his Lightsaber at strangers.

"You are inside the New Jedi Temple on the Planet Coruscant." One of the strangers answers worriedly watching his actions.

"How?" Luke Skywalker asked shockedly.

"You were dying and we cloned new bodies to save your friends." The Unknown Jedi admits while trying to distract his mind from hurting the others around him.

"My friends?" Luke asked bewilderedly.

"Look behind you." The Unknown Jedi says and Luke Skywalker turns around to see Han Solo, Chewbacca and his Sister, Leia Skywalker all asleep inside Cryogenic Hiberation Capsules like the one he came out of beforehand.

"OK, start talking." Luke Skywalker says putting away his Lightsaber worriedly.


	103. Yuzuha Returns, part 17!

"Han, are you and Leia alright?" Luke Skywalker asked worried while Chewbacca was roaring at some Medical Droids nearby.

"What is going on?" Han Solo demanded bewilderedly glancing around the Jedi Temple.

"The Planet Coruscant are starting peace talks with the Imperial Forces after the Yuuzhan Vong are defeated!" Luke Skywalker stated.

"Have they lost their minds?" Han Solo asked after Leia Solo looked shockedly at them both worriedly.

"I do not know anymore." Luke Skywalker admits as Han Solo and Leia Solo forgot that nothing made any sense around them before talking to Luke Skywalker.

"My wife is gone and I don't know how to keep going!" Luke Skywalker admits brokenly to his friends.

"I think Leia should ask about the Housing Arrangements instead of you, no affront intended, but Luke, you are a wreck right now!" Han Solo says concerningly.

Leia Organa Solo had waken up with the Lightsaber and the Laser Pistol inside her Brown Jedi Robes that she had no memory how she got them.

Han Solo had his Smuggler Clothings and his Laser Pistol while Chewbacca had the Bowcaster.

Luke Skywalker had Black Jedi Robes and the Lightsaber left behind before he was cloned.


	104. Yuzuha Returns, part 18!

Luke Skywalker was watching his sister, Leia Organa Solo, doing Lightsaber Training nearby while thinking over what to do with his life.

The Jedi Council was falling apart with desertion and desperation because the Imperial Stormtroopers had welcomed some of them to their Imperial Remnant Planets without telling their leadership what was going on. The Planetary Results had Jedi Temples being built without the coordination of the Jedi Council to stay in contact with everything going on there.

There was not enough Jedi Knights to protect both the Imperial Remnant Planets and the Galactic Alliance Planets at the same time, causing problems in Criminal Outbreaks between the two interstellar governments while the Jedi Council got caught in the middle of dealing with it!

Two weeks later, the Sith Lord Palpatine was cloned by fools that have no clue what is going on around them before the Hutt Space Invaded everyone at once!


	105. Yuzuha Returns, part 19!

The Sith Lord Palpatine had no time to brainwash everyone inside the Imperial Remnant Planets before the Hutt Cartels invaded everyone with ruinous results to his plans to restore the New Sith Empire with himself being named Emperor Palpatine all over again!

The Galactic Alliance Planets had been warned of Palpatine's return, but the Sixty Gamorean Invaders with Laser Pistols trying to pillage one of their planets came as the bigger shock to them when their Communications Centers lost contact with the rest of the universe around them!

Several Armed Galactic Alliance Troopers fought the Gamorean Invaders while evading Laser Blasts behind any cover they can find along the way.

Rebel Combat Speeders and Swoop Bikes quickly try to chase the Gamorean Invaders into retreating, but the M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighters attacking from the air took them by surprise.


	106. Yuzuha Returns, part 20!

The Sith Lord Palpatine had not seen the Hutt Criminal Empires coming after everyone, but the Cloned Stormtroopers fought back as soon as they realized something was going on and the whole armada of Imperial Star Destroyers had their hands full defending themselves.

Thousands of M12-L Kimogila Heavy Fighters, M3-A Scyk Fighters, Marauder Class Corvettes, GR-75 Medium Transports and Minstrel Class Space Yacht Flagships appeared in the next probing force testing the Imperial Space Navy Forces while Palpatine heard all of it worriedly.

The Jedi Order was being tested under fire to lead the Galactic Alliance back to before Palpatine's Empire turned the Cloned Stormtroopers against the Jedi Council and restore their numbers in the war with the Hutt Cartels!

The Jedi Council was uneasy about using Cloned Stormtroopers after everyone remembered the Order 66 in the Jedi History Books beforehand, but with the New Republic outnumbered they had little choice if they wanted to avoid slavery under the Hutt Cartels in the future!

The Sith Return would be pointless if the Jedi Order fell to the Hutt Cartels before they can deal with it and Luke Skywalker knows that better than anyone else as he backs the Stormtrooper Restoration Plans to the rest of the Jedi Masters.


	107. The Hutt Empire, part 1!

Unit Name: Morton Skywalker

Unit Type: Jedi Knight

Armament: Lightsaber

Morton Skywalker was the last of the Skywalker Family left alive before Luke Skywalker was cloned to restore leadership to the Jedi Council.

Morton was leading a group of Stormtroopers against the Hutt Mercenaries attacking the planet around them.

The Lightsaber slashed and hacked the Hutt Mercenaries apart as the Stormtroopers blasted anything that got close enough to harm the Jedi Knight helping them.

With the Imperial Forces working beside the Galactic Republic against the Hutt Cartels, the Sith Emperor Palpatine stayed in hiding out of fear of being discovered.


	108. The Hutt Empire, part 2!

Unit Name: Zorka the Hutt

Unit Type: Hutt Crime Lord

Armament: Laser Rifle

Current Actions: Downloading Imperial Computer Databases to the Hutt Cartels.

To say the fact that one of the Hutt Crime Lords would be using Battle Droids to steal Starship Designs was more surprising than the fact that the Trade Federation was working for them to rebuild itself after Palpatine turned on them would be deceitful enough to bring attention on you for doing it immediately.

Zorka the Hutt wanted the technology of the Imperial Star Destroyers for himself enough to be willing to clone Nute Gunray and Count Dooku to get it!

The end results of Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine both being cloned to fight Count Dooku was too coordinated for Zorka the Hutt to believe anything other than him being played to cripple everyone's interstellar power at once!


	109. The Hutt Empire, part 3!

Zorka the Hutt wanted the technology of the Imperial Star Destroyers for himself enough to be willing to clone Nute Gunray and Count Dooku to get it!

The end results of Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine both being cloned to fight Count Dooku was too coordinated for Zorka the Hutt to believe anything other than him being played to cripple everyone's interstellar power at once!

Planting Subliminal Messages for Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine both being cloned to fight Count Dooku after giving the idea to Zorka the Hutt to clone Nute Gunray and Count Dooku to restart the Trade Federation beforehand left Master Kagato hidden while Zorka the Hutt faced two new powers rebuilding themselves at the same time!

The Hutt Cartels are overjoyed at the salvage opportunities they are getting while kidnapping slaves from both the Jedi Order and the Imperial Officers leading the Cloned Stormtroopers for information!

The Galactic Republic had Human Recruits and Cloned Stormtroopers working together to avoid their Jedi Knights growing too dependent of the Cloned Stormtroopers to fight beside them after what Emperor Palpatine did in the past taught them to be more careful about their Infantry Platoons.


	110. The Hutt Empire, part 4!

Zorka the Hutt had warned Nute Gunray and Count Dooku about Luke Skywalker being cloned by the Jedi Order to restore their leadership problems, but now that he knows that he is being played to cripple everyone, he orders everyone to fall back and regroup expecting a fourth party to appear when he didn't act as they expected him to react.

Instead the Jedi Order joined forces with the Imperial Officers to rebuild their defensive positions together without going after the Hutt Empire.

Thousands of Trade Federation Missile Frigates ambushed the fleets of the Jedi Order and the Imperial Officers working together.

Zorka the Hutt had expected the fourth party to send fleets instead of their Drakh Ambassador.

"You seek answers." The Drakh Ambassador says after showing up.

"Yes." Zorka the Hutt admits.

"Your Dimension needs us, we seek Alliances with you to stop the Followers of the Vorlons from finding us here." The Drakh Ambassador says worriedly.

"You need chaos to hide your location from your enemies?" Zorka the Hutt asked confusedly.

"Correct, need time to rebuild ourselves, prove yourself worthy against the Jedi Order and reward you with our technology we will." The Drakh Ambassador responds.

"What kind of technology?" Zorka the Hutt demands.

"Behold the Jump Gate, a device with the capacity to open transportation between this Dimension and another one to hide your smuggled cargo from your enemies and the Jump Engines to exit back into normal space afterwards safely again. Yours for testing against the Jedi Order's Armada Sensors today if you keep the Jedi Order from discovering us." The Drakh Ambassador responds.

"Agreed." Zorka the Hutt stated.


	111. The Hutt Empire, part 5!

Zorka the Hutt watched as the Jump Engines opened a Jump Point into some Interdimensional Space that he had never explored before in amazement.

The Minstrel Class Space Yacht of Zorka the Hutt moved across Interdimensional Space following the signal of the Drakh Jump Gate to exit back into Normal Space after watching his fleet explore the other side personally.

The Jump Gate Design used by the Drakh Empire was the normal kind seen in the Babylon Five Universe all the time, but none of the people in the Star Wars Universe had ever seen it before.

The Jump Gate Technology made the perfect thing to sell in another Dimension to start over with because they had the advantage of knowing how it worked and none of the local governments would understand it without turn to the Drakh Empire for help.


	112. The Hutt Empire, part 6!

Zorka the Hutt had the Jump Engines built into his Minstrel Class Space Yacht while thousands of Fighter Craft defended it everywhere he went.

The bigger problem was integrating the Jump Engines into the Interstellar Star Destroyer Class Starships without anyone stealing the Blueprints for their own personal profit under Zorka the Hutt's watch.

The Tie Fighters and the Interstellar Star Destroyer Class Starships would be used to steal Starship Blueprints from the Jedi and the Sith Computer Systems making them blame each other in the confusion afterwards.


	113. The Hutt Empire, part 7!

Zorka the Hutt had the Jump Engines built into his Minstrel Class Space Yacht while thousands of Fighter Craft defended it everywhere he went.

The Imperial I Class Star Destroyer Starships had Jump Engines and Tachyon Communications Systems added to them while Zorka the Hutt tested the prototypes against the Imperial Remnant Planet.

The moment the first two Jump Points opened, thousands of fighters exit to thin the enemy numbers before the third Jump Point opens sending out an Imperial Probe Droid to record the battle going on.

The Imperial Remnant Defense Forces looked confused when the Fighters exit the Jump Points without their larger starships waiting inside Interdimensional Space watching the recording from the Imperial Probe Droid transmitting through the open Jump Points until they started closing.

Several Viper Probe Droids exit the fourth Jump Point as the first two Jump Points closed and six new Jump Points send one Imperial I Class Star Destroyer Starship each out of them into the Space Battle to cover the actions of the Viper Probe Droids recording the conflict going on around them.

The Viper Probe Droids continued recording as the Jump Points opened in the middle of the enemy fleet and the six Imperial I Class Star Destroyer Starships escaped using the surprise tactic to exit the Solar System before anyone can regroup themselves in the confusion.


	114. The Hutt Empire, part 8!

Zorka the Hutt had the Jump Engines used like weapons forcing Jump Points to cripple starships in the middle of fighting them in Hit and Run Attacks where his forces would escape only to return in larger numbers to capture survivors for information afterwards.

With the Jedi Knights hearing about the Jump Point Attacks, they investigate the area of the destruction and discover the Probe Droids left behind by Zorka the Hutt's Fleet to spy on the Solar System's Construction of new starships after the Jump Point Attacks scared the Defense Fleet into regrouping into Orbital Defensive Formations.

The Imperial Forces welcomed the Jedi Starfighters to their Solar System and provided Sensor Scans of the Space Battle beforehand.


	115. The Hutt Empire, part 9!

20 Drakh Carriers and Drakh Cruisers appeared from Green Jump Points with several Tie Fighters advancing on them beside 6 Neutron Star Class Bulk Cruisers sending out the alarm about the Drakh Fleet showing up bewilderedly.

The Imperial Planets already unsure about discovering Emperor Palpatine had returned, are even more confused by Making First Contact with the leadership of the Drakh Commanders wanting to offer them Earth Force Starship Blueprints.

The Hyperion Class Heavy Cruisers made great patrol escorts, but the Aurora Class Starfuries had better armament than the Tie Fighters did and the Imperial Commanders frowned at the small fact in surprise before researching the Jump Engine Designs for themselves once the Drakh Fleet left.


	116. The Hutt Empire, part 10!

Updating the Earth Force Starfuries with Shield Generators made them more useful, but learning that Zorka the Hutt already used the same Earth Force Starships they had against them basically devastated any plans they had to outsmart their enemies in battle early on.

With both sides now able to "Open Jump Points to any location in Outer Space they wanted" without warning, they ended up crippling both sides in the aftermath of the next four battles their fleets faced off against each other which caused lots of Debris being pulled into the Interdimensional Space through the Open Jump Points during the explosions.

Debris that the Drakh Commanders salvaged for themselves while collecting survivors for Zorka the Hutt and making their own Shadow Fighters to defend themselves with in the future.


	117. The Sith Empire, part 1!

4 Shadow Battle Crabs are created by the Drakh Forces to test against the nearest planet of Jedi Followers before vanishing to check on the war that Zorka the Hutt was fighting against the Imperial Star Destroyers instead.

Luke Skywalker felt torn between the loss of his wife and the needs of the Jedi Order looking to him for leadership.

Luke had never asked to be cloned by the Jedi Order during their darkest hour nor had he agreed to drag Han Solo and Chewbacca into a new universe where all of Leia Organia Solo's Children had died centuries beforehand.

Leia Solo and Han Solo had left with Chewbacca to learn what happened to the Wookiees, leaving Luke Skywalker in charge of the whole Jedi Order when news of Emperor Palpatine being cloned to rebuild the Sith Empire hit him hard.


	118. The Jedi Empire, part 1!

Zorka the Hutt felt used by the Drakh selling their Stolen Earth Force Starship Blueprints to the Jedi Followers while he was stuck in the middle of the whole thing being tested against his identical prototypes.

The Starfuries and the Earth Force Starships exchanged fire with several Tie Fighters swarming in their plans to blast apart their Jump Engines before any escape attempts can be made from the pointless stalemate being fought by both sides.

The Galactic Republic Commander had realized that they had been cheated when he saw the same Starfury Prototypes that they are testing being used by Zorka the Hutt's Enemy Fleets against them also.

Even the Minbari Tactic of "Opening Jump Points inside enemy ranks" was being used by both sides without any clear winner in sight between them in the long-term.

The Jedi Council was regrouping themselves looking to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to be the voice of reason while everyone argued among themselves what to do about the Three Way War developing before their eyes.

The Imperial Civil War, the Hutt Empire being unified by Zorka the Hutt and the Jedi Temples losing control of the New Galactic Republic in the resulting chaos created the three factions causing everyone trouble.

Luke Skywalker knows nothing about the Criminal Empire trying to overthrow the New Galactic Republic or the Jedi Factions scattered across the Galaxy in hiding for their lives, but instead he knows of the Sith Lord's return when the ambush began and better prepared to defend himself than anyone expected when the Imperial Stormtroopers opened fire on the Bounty Hunters attacking Luke Skywalker.


	119. The Sith Empire, part 2!

Zorka the Hutt feels like the Drakh Empire used him when the Jedi Followers showed up with the same Earth Force Starships that his Drakh Supporters gave his fleet to study for themselves!

The Shadow Death Cloud was the first weapon the Drakh Empire used against the Jedi Followers and Zorka the Hutt changed his mind very quickly after watching the thing in action about confronting the Drakh about sharing technology wih the Jedi Followers he was at war with terrifiedly.

Luke Skywalker saw the video of the Shadow Death Cloud destroying one planet and leaving towards Zorka the Hutt's New Empire before frowning worriedly at what he had seen happen.

Zorka the Hutt had sent an offer of Cease Fire towards the Jedi Council after watching the destruction caused by the Shadow Death Cloud and wondering how powerful the Drakh Empire really was!

Scared for his own life, Zorka the Hutt escaped using his Jump Engines and avoided the Drakh Empire until he can learn what they are really doing.


	120. The Sith Empire, part 3!

The Jedi Council agreed to the Cease Fire with Zorka the Hutt as the Hutt Empire retreated terrifiedly of the Shadow Death Cloud.

Fear had made sure that both sides avoided the Shadow Death Cloud until it returned to the Drakh Fleet unharmed.

The Imperial Star Destroyers from both the Jedi Followers and the Imperial Forces worked together to defend themselves for when the Shadow Death Cloud returned.

The whole galaxy waited wondering if their planet would be wiped out next as the Drakh Empire had hidden themselves again watching how everyone reacted thoughtfully.


	121. The Sith Empire, part 4!

**"Lord Ganondorf, you have done well. The Trade Federation is reborn and the Count Dooku Clone has already contacted the Drakh Empire with Peace Talks." Master Kagato says smiling to himself.**

**"The Planet Hyrule welcomed the Jedi Temple with open arms as my followers were taken as Slaves by the Hutt Empire beforehand, the Jedi Knights did nothing to bring them home! I welcome you, Master Kagato for allowing my revenge on the Hutts to come to pass!" Lord Ganondorf Proclaimed Overjoyedly. **

**Lord Ganondorf wears Brown Jedi Robes with Laser Pistols and Boomas inside several Holsters on both sides of his clothes plus his Twin Lightsabers right beside his Laser Pistols. **

**The Planet Hyrule had gone to the Jedi Masters when the Hutts tried to conquer them and once they had their freedom again, the Jedi Temple was left behind to protect the planet, but none of the Jedi Knights wanted to take revenge on the Hutt Crime Lords besides Ganondorf.**

**Ganondorf left his Planet Hyrule in search of someone who was willing to free the Gerudo Slaves taken from his people and met the Sith Lord Kagato Training under one of the Emperor Palpatine Clones that keep showing up to cause Imperial Civil Wars that brings Galaxy Chaos to everyone afterwards. **

* * *

**Ganondorf became a Dark Jedi Knight and Lord Kagato killed the Emperor Palpatine Clone to take his place, then President Skroob came searching for help conquering the universe, so Kagato gave the Palpatine DNA for him to clone knowing that the Nute Gunray Clone would kill the Palpatine Clone for revenge and clean up the whole mess for him anyways afterwards.**

**Instead Kagato had the start of the First Sith Civil War with the Jedi Council caught in the middle of the whole thing while the Drakh Empire was more powerful than anyone expected them to be. **

**In short nobody had the advantage and everything was up in the air waiting for something to happen.**


	122. The Sith Empire, part 5!

**The Drakh Ambassadors had already decided the Jedi Council are the only threat to their plans to send troops into the Babylon Five Universe to bring their revenge for defeating the Shadows. **

**With the Vorlon Empire gone and the Younger Races defenseless, the Sith Lords can bring the Earth Alliance down before turning on the Narns and the Minbari Federation. **

**The Tie Fighters are more than enough to overwhelm Starfuries and the Earth Force Starships will be no match for the Imperial Star Destroyers of the Star Wars Universe. **

**The first step was getting the Star Wars Universe used to travelling with Jump Engines before finding someone to invade the Earth Alliance itself inside the Babylon 5 Universe.**


	123. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 6!

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Year: Unknown**

**Sasami Kawai and Masami Kawai had been Training in Hand to Hand Combat for their Pretty Sammy Twin Hero Team with Pixy Misa as the three Heroines prepared themselves to defend the Planet Earth. **

**Creating Magical Energy Shields Deflected Bullets away from the Pretty Sammy Twins and Pixy Misa as they fought the Bank Robberies with their Hand to Hand Combat Training. **

**The Mixture of the Human Police Officers and the Juraian Police Officers working together to cut off the escape routes of the Bank Thieves while the three Heroines fought them inside the Building. **

**The Pretty Sammy Twins sighed after beating the Bank Thieves up and calling the Police Forces to take the Criminals away.**

**"Fighting Human Criminals is harder than Love-Love Monsters because we can't use our Magical Powers without hurting them!" One Pretty Sammy told the other one annoyedly. **

**"At least the Jedi Temple will be sending us help soon." Pixy Misa offered hopefully to them.**

* * *

**The Jedi Knight had brought several Medical Droids to help the Cubans that been blasted into the Dark Ages by the Juraian Space Forces beforehand and was shaking his head at the Juraian Military Tactics they used to capture the Sith Lord that still escaped them afterwards regardless.**

**The Jedi Knight meets Empress Tsunami and her Government Adviser Named Ramia of the Juraian Empire trying to figure out was really going on there because nothing was adding up at all! **


	124. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 7!

**Location: Planet Earth**

**Year: Unknown**

**The Jedi Knight had brought several Medical Droids to help the Cubans that been blasted into the Dark Ages by the Juraian Space Forces beforehand and was shaking his head at the Juraian Military Tactics they used to capture the Sith Lord that still escaped them afterwards regardless.**

**The Jedi Knight meets Empress Tsunami and her Government Adviser Named Ramia of the Juraian Empire trying to figure out was really going on there. **

"Wilson Redwood, Jedi Knight, what happened here?" The Jedi Knight Demanded after meeting Ramia and Tsunami.

"The Cubans were buying Technology from the Sith Lord and we invaded them to capture the Sith Lord there!" Ramia Proclaimed Defending their actions beforehand to the Jedi Knight.

The Jedi Knight blinked surprised that the Cubans are not the helpless victims he thought they are and frowned thoughtfully to himself instead trying to consider everything carefully.

The Planet Earth had Outdated Technology and their Orbital Shipyards are still repairing their fleets from everything that had happened.

The Jedi Council had already agreed to help the Juraian Empire Protect the Planet Earth, but now that the Sith Lords had returned, several Galaxies are in danger again with most of them unexplored!

The Planet Earth was inside the Unexplored Milky Way Galaxy and the Star Wars Universe had just made First Contact between the Juraian Empire and the Jedi Council.

* * *

The Juraian Empire was new to the Star Wars Universe, but they still managed to Buy several X-Wing Starfighters for themselves to defend their limited territory and explore other Solar Systems with their X-Wing Squadrons.


	125. The Sith Empire, part 6!

**Empress Tsunami and her Government Adviser Named Ramia of the Juraian Empire are meeting with ****Princess Vespa and King Roland of the Druidian Empire as the Jedi Masters get them working together.**

******Trade between the Druidian Empire and the Juraian Empire helps them Rebuild X-Wing Fighters and Y-Wing Fighters to defend themselves together. **

******The Imperial Stormtrooper Empire was invading the Hutt Empire and the Sith Lord Sidious went deeper into hiding to avoid being discovered by the Jedi Council themselves in the chaos happening around them. **

* * *

******The Hutt Criminal Empire had been taken completely by surprise when thousands of Stormtroopers invaded their Star Systems and started searching their Computer Files for information on the Drakh Empire threatening everyone. **

******The Drakh Empire on the other hand are overjoyed that everyone was panicking over their attack with the Shadow Planet Killer and quickly started to plan how they are going to force both sides into crippling themselves for the Drakh Empire to overwhelm what was left behind afterwards.**


	126. The Wookiee Empire, part 1!

The Jedi Council had quickly taken power since all of the Ruling Family had been Jedi Knights after Han Solo's Children and now the New Jedi Order runs the Republic Alliance Government themselves.

With Luke Skywalker being named the Jedi Emperor and still trying to convince himself that the universe had not gone insane because of it happening to him, the New Era began for the Jedi Empire.

Han Solo had offered Luke Skywalker his support in whatever he decided to do and left to check on the Wookiee Empire that Chewbacca keeps telling him about.

The Wookiee Empire had talked Chewbacca into becoming the next Wookiee Emperor throwing a huge party and opening all their Communications Networks to the Jedi Council welcoming them to the Celebration Banquet also.


	127. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 8!

The Jedi Ruling Council started yelling among themselves and everyone else was wondering how long it will before Luke Skywalker returned to restore order again.

Nobody had seen the Skywalker Family Creating the Jedi Ruling Council until the Imperial Stormtrooper Factions tried Cloning Palpatine four times followed by the Imperial Stormtrooper Civil Warfare getting them caught in the middle of it repeatedly.

After Luke Skywalker had figured out the Galatic Politics behind the Jedi Council's Actions, he started reading Jedi History Records to make sense of the New Era that he had 'Cloned' into worried about why the Jedi Masters are not getting along with each other.

* * *

What Luke Skywalker found was the Imperial Officers going into 'Turf Wars' while the Jedi Leadership died trying to rescue everyone caught in the middle of the Imperial Civil Wars.

Fighting what was left of Palpatine's Forces was hard enough without them turning on each other with several thousand Stormtrooper Clones in the middle of the War Zones throwing the Galactic Rebellion into Chaos afterwards.

The Galatic Rebellion had been Rebuilding Planetary Defenses when the Imperial Command Staff started fighting among themselves after Emperor Palpatine was destroyed with the Death Star Superweapon and they continued their Imperial Civil Warfare for two thousand years of the Jedi Council trying to restore peace to the rest of the universe.

The Trade Federation was rebuilding itself with their own Cloned Nute Gunray Selling Outdated Starships to Developing Civilizations like the Juraian Empire that the Jedi Council ran into three weeks ago and leaving them to wander into the larger Interstellar Governments on their own.


	128. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 9!

Mekian the Hutt looked across the room at the Sith Lord Kagato wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry, President Skroob and Dark Helmet have no clue what is going on yet." The Sith Lord Kagato stated.

"President Skroob and Dark Helmet never know what is going on outside their own Solar System." Mekian the Hutt remarked still looking worried about being kept in the dark about Kagato's Plans.

"Relax, Cloning Nute Gunray and Emperor Palpatine got them both to 'Start Stealing Technology' to use against each other for the next stage of my plans." Lord Kagato explained.

"The Portable Cloning Chambers for making the Stormtroopers helped greatly." Mekian the Hutt agreed.

"The Drakh Commander was very happy to get the Interdimensional Transporter Technology that I gave them to get here and nobody knows that I am behind the Green Wormhole Generators yet, Imagine the Drakh Armada Conquering thousands of Alternate Realities for the New Sith Imperium." Kagato Rambled overjoyedly to himself.

"The Hutt Cartel will be ready when Order 66 kills all the Imperial Fleet Commanders and the Jedi Masters all at once." Mekian the Hutt says being loyal to Kagato who smiled back at him.

* * *

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker feels something is wrong inside the Force as the Jedi Council continued debating among themselves what was the best plan of action to take about the Imperial Civil Wars fighting the Hutt Cartel at the same time that they are fighting themselves.

The whole thing was going to fall apart anyways with the Hutt Cartels getting all the Imperial Technology to loot several Civilian Planetary Populations if the Jedi Council did nothing, however, Luke Skywalker feels the Civilian Lives are being used as Living Bait through the Force and frowned as the idea entered his mind wondering what was really going on around him.

"Trust your Instincts, Luke, Follow the Drakh Technology." Obi-Wan Kenobi's Voice tells Luke Skywalker Telepathically as he nods in agreement with himself for Saving the Jedi Order.


	129. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 10!

Tenchi Kawai had a Jedi Knight contact him over a DNA Sample they found in his Medical Records telling them that he had the Force inside his Genetic Structure.

Tenchi Kawai was the First Jedi Student from the Juraian Empire and he had to leave his family to join the Jedi Knights defending the rest of the Universe because of the Interstellar Warfare still going on all around them.

Jedi Padawan Tenchi Kawai was now learning the ways of the Force through Jedi Training for the first time while his Wife Named Ryoko Kawai looked after their Daughter Named Masami Kawai on the Planet Earth.

The Planet Earth had joined the Juraian Empire, but their Starships are Outdated Clone Wars Era Designs that would be useless if anyone tried to invade them for real.

* * *

Pretty Sammy had very few enemies since the Earth Police Departments deal with the Normal Crime Rates and she only deals with the Juraian Magic Users that Defeat the Police Officers before she shows up to save their lives afterwards.

So far Masami was dealing with Teenage Juraian Females Stealing Clothes and Trapping the Police Officers inside Bubble Gum Cocoons that are more annoying than dangerous.

Pretty Sammy/Masami Kawai would normally Capture the Teenage Juraian Thieves and take them to their Juraian Parents inside Juraihelm to help clean up the problems caused on the Planet Earth.

This allowed Pretty Sammy to meet the Juraian Parents and discover why the stealing was happening to avoid it repeating itself all over again if someone else was behind it pulling the strings.

Masami Kawai was not dealing with the Dangerous Juraian Criminals because she was still a teenager herself and the Juraian Military Forces took over to Protect the Planet Earth to avoid the start of the Juraian Civil War happening on their watch.


	130. The Juraian Empire Begins, part 11!

Pretty Sammy/Masami Kawai was the Juraian Juvenile Patrol on the Planet Earth because the Human Police Departments are almost useless against the Juraian Magic Powers that the Runaway Teenagers used to steal whatever they wanted and cause chaos when they run away from their problems.

Thankfully Masami only had to talk the Juraian Teenagers out of stealing things and talk to their families to help deal with returning everything afterwards without the Human Police Departments getting hurt in the crossfire.

Sasami Kawai was the First Pretty Sammy to start the Juraian Juvenile Patrol on the Planet Earth to help out the Juraian Government Protecting Humanity.

Pretty Sammy's Job was helping the Local Human Police Departments deal with the Juraian Juveniles that cause trouble on the Planet Earth since nobody else has the Juraian Magic Powers besides Pixy Misa and Pretty Sammy at the time it started happening inside the past.

* * *

The Pretty Sammy Twins and Pixy Misa help keep the Juraian Criminals under control on the Planet Earth, but the only ones that go to the Planet Earth are Teenage Runaways from the Juraian Population because the Juraian Government wanted to avoid the problems getting out of hand by keeping their people away from the Planet Earth itself.

The Trade Federation Constructs Orbital Shipyards around the Planet Earth for the Juraian Empire to defend itself with the Outdated Starships from the Clone Wars fought by the Jedi Council thousands of years beforehand.


	131. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 1!

**The Dragon Ball GT Era Ending with Goku leaving and the Dragon Ball Heroes Era Beginning!**

**"Are you sure that this is wise, Elder?" The Supreme Kai asked the Old Kai.**

**"Goku is gone and Vegeta has been left in charge of 'Defending the Planet Earth' while he is gone. This needs to be done quickly before something goes wrong!" The Old Kai defends his plans.**

"You really think that doing this is the best plan of action?" The Supreme Kai asked worriedly wondering what was really at stake since the Old Kai looked frantic about something else he was not talking about.

Two Orphaned Human Children appeared inside the Old Kai's Crystal Ball as the 2 Kai Leaders of the Other World infused them with Goku's DNA knowing that they will need it to survive the job that he needs them to do in the future.

Beat the Saiyan Lookalike of Goku and Note the Female Saiyan Twin of Pan appear both in red and yellow outfits confusedly looking around the Supreme Kai's Planet wondering where they are.

Once all memories of the Human Childen Named Note and Beat by the Old Kai had been removed from the minds of the people on the Planet Earth, they are infused with Goku's DNA and transported to the Supreme Kai's Planet to learn all about their new lives as 5 year olds.

* * *

Almost at once the two kids started demanding where they are and asking several questions from the first people that they noticed around them.

"OK, everyone calm yourselves down and I will explain everything." The Old Kai proclaimed to the Saiyan Children.

"First off, I'm the Old Kai and he is the Supreme Kai. We are adopting you two as our own children to save the universe from being destroyed. Any questions so far?" The Old Kai responded.

Beat and Note look at each other bewilderedly wondering how crazy people adopted them before realizing that they can't remember anything besides their own names while panickingly realizing that they are no longer on the Planet Earth.

"What do you think is going on, Beat?" Note asked trying to calm herself down.

"Our Past Memories are gone, but, at least we still have each other, Note." Beat answered watching the Old Kai talking to the Supreme Kai nearby as the kids talk among themselves.


	132. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 2!

**The Dragon Ball Heroes Era Begins!**

**Beat and Note are sleeping in the Green Grass having realized that they are in no danger from the Old Kai and the Supreme Kai that are looking after them.**

The 2 Saiyan/Human Hybrids are both 5 year olds left to explore the Sacred World of the Kias on their own without anything to get in their way.

Beat and Note run around until they get tired like any normal child left to play in the backyard would under the watchful eyes of the Old Kai and the Supreme Kai.

"Hey kids, we are going on a Fishing Trip." The Supreme Kai told Beat and Note as he heads for the nearest River of water with the Fishing Poles. The children follow curious where the Fishing Trip will take place and are starting to feel hungry anyways.

The Supreme Kai and the Old Kai show Beat and Note how to bait the hook for the Fish and cook whatever they get as the family eats together.

Beat and Note smile as they feel loved by their odd little family before going to sleep for the night.

The next day was when Beat and Note meet Sugoro and Shusugoro for the first time.

The Green Space Lemur Family are harmless as Beat and Note say hello to them while sharing their leftovers.

"Beat reminds me of Goku when we first ran into each other." Sugoro admits to the Old Kai thoughtfully.

"Beat and Note are both Saiyan Children that Old Kai adopted to start his own family here before someone else tried to use them for Evil instead of Good." The Supreme Kai explained to Sugoro who nods in understanding.


	133. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 3!

**The Dragon Ball Heroes Era Begins!**

**Beat and Note are still 'Exploring the Scared World of the Kais' together, discovering that the whole Planet has nobody else besides the Green Space Lemur Family and the Old Kai's Family living on it. **

"This Planet is getting boring." Beat says while searching for something new to do.

"I might have an idea to deal with your boredom." The Old Kai proclaimed and recreated the Z Sword to Train the Saiyan Children.

Beat and Note take turns training to wield the Z Sword together as the Old Kai Created 5 Cubes of Katchin to test how strong the New Z Sword is against the Cubes of Katchin.

The New Z Sword was undamaged by the Cubes of Katchin as the Supreme Kai stared in amazement at the Z Sword being stronger than the last one.

"Alright kids, time to put the Z Sword away and go to sleep for the night." The Old Kai stated and kissed them both goodnight.

* * *

The Old Kai Created more of the Cubes of Katchin to show Beat and Note how to use the Kamehameha Wave the next day as the Supreme Kai watched the Old Kai miss the target with his Kamehameha Wave and hit himself when it circled the planet to hit him from behind.

"Stop laughing! It is not everyday that your own attack ambushes you from behind!" The Old Kai yelled at the Supreme Kai as Beat and Note just looked at each other confused by what was going on around them.

Beat and Note both used their Kamehameha Waves against the Cubes of Katchin without failure on their first attempts.


	134. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 4!

**The Dragon Ball Heroes Era Begins!**

**Vegeta was smiling having got Bulla to 'Start Dating Yamcha' instead of the Weakling Human Boyfriends his Daughter normally went out with and got dumped repeatedly when someone better came around afterwards.**

"Vegeta! What is going through that Brain of yours?" Bulma Demanded while marching into the room looking outraged.

"I take it that you heard about the Blind Date that I found for Bulla." Vegeta stated knowingly to his Wife.

"Bulla's Blind Date happens to be my Old Boyfriend Named Yamcha!" Bulma points out the problem for him.

"My Bulma, you are amazing! My Wife's Great Taste in Men has provided our own Daughter with her 'First Honorable Husband' on the Planet Earth." Vegeta Proclaimed Overjoyed at the very idea.

"Have you finally gone insane?" Bulma yelled at her Husband in frustration.

"Yamcha is a Great Warrior that will treat our Daughter with more respect than any of the 'Teenage Fools' that she found on her own combined." Vegeta pointed out helpfully as Bulma frowned being unable to correct his reasoning.

"Yamcha is still older than Bulla, but, go ahead and see if it works out anyways." Bulma protested before giving up in defeat.

"Don't worry, we can always use the New Dragon Balls to turn Yamcha back into a teenager if we need too later on." Vegeta reminds Bulma laughingly.

"I hope Bulla and Yamcha end up happy together, because if this backfires, I'm blaming you for the whole thing, Vegeta!" Bulma warned him ahead of time what would happen.

"I don't see how my plan can end in failure at all!" Vegeta admits and Bulma sighed worriedly unsure of her Family's Future.

"I'm going to start construction of the Time Machine Design that I got from Future Trunks." Bulma says tiredly leaving the room.


	135. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 5!

**The Dragon Ball Timeline where Trunks Killed the Evil Android Called Cell**

Trunks went back to his mother to tell her about killing the Evil Android Called Cell and decide what to do next when Cooler's Armored Squadron landed on the Planet Earth to take revenge for the death of Frieza.

Lord Cooler was unaware that Goku had died of the Heart Virus and was confused by the Destroyed Cities he found abandoned nearby the Landing Site for Cooler's Starship.

"It looks like there was quite the battle fought here." Neiz remarked looking over the damage carefully.

"As long as someone has already wiped out the Planetary Defenses here, perhaps we can conquer the Planet Earth for ourselves." Lord Cooler says thoughtfully smiling at his good luck.

* * *

Neiz, Doray and Salza begin searching for signs of the Saiyan Named Goku under orders from Lord Cooler.

Future Trunks quickly notices that Cooler's Armored Squadron and Lord Cooler are on the Planet Earth before ending up in a fight with them to save the world.

Lord Cooler and his men are destroyed by Future Trunks along with Cooler's Spaceship itself.

* * *

**The Dragon Ball Heroes Timeline**

Beat and Note are learning how to use the Spirit Bomb together from the Supreme Kai.

"Kids, I have decided that you can call me Grandpa if you want too and I also wanted to say what a great job you two are doing with learning how to defend yourselves." The Old Kai says proud of them both.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Beat and Note say to the Old Kai together.

Down on the Planet Earth, Doctor Gero's Laboratory Computer inside the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters is turned on among the ruins created when 'Goku Defeated the Red Ribbon Army' years beforehand and the Red Ribbon Robots started making repairs to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters.

Commander Red is cloned by the Red Ribbon Army Computer that Doctor Gero left behind if anyone defeated all his Android Projects inside the future and the Artificial Intelligence made of Doctor Gero's Mind when he turned himself into Android 20 to make sure he survived forever to rule over Humanity even if his Android 20's body was destroyed.


	136. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 6!

**Dragon Ball Heroes Universe**

**As expected the Inter-dimensional Rift that the Old Kai saw coming was appearing and the Drakh Mothership started looking over the Planet Earth where the Z Fighters as the Old Kai was calling Goku's Warriors even since Goku Trained himself with the Z Sword beforehand, are living unaware of the level of the danger coming their way. **

**The Drakh Ambassador was landing on the Planet Earth to 'Offer Babylon 5 Technology for Information about their Dragon Ball Reality' to use to their own advantage. **

The Drakh Ambassador landed on the Planet Earth as the Human Military surrounded his Drakh Shuttle in case he was another Alien Invader coming to attack them.

"Greetings, Humans, I am an Emissary of the Drakh Empire." The Drakh Ambassador told the Surprised Human Soldiers in his Translated English Voice.

The Human Troops quickly report the Alien Emissary to their leaders being unclear what was going on and they just wait for new orders with the Drakh Ambassador.

"Today in the World News, our King Furry is meeting with an Alien Emissary that landed on the Planet Earth." The News Reporters tell everyone worldwide what was going on as the Z Fighters watched being surprised that they were unaware that the Alien Emissary appeared in the first place.

* * *

The Drakh Mothership watched their Drakh Ambassador land on the Planet Earth inside the Dragon Ball Universe and waited in orbit for the Drakh Shuttle to return with news on how the Humans responded to their offer of an information exchange between the Humans and the Drakh Empire.


	137. The Dragon Ball Heroes Universe, part 7!

**Dragon Ball Heroes Universe**

**King Furry and the Drakh Ambassador quickly came to an agreement.**

**The Drakh had 'Redesigned Jump Engines to Open Jump Points Between Dimensions' and turned over the designs for the Planetary History of the Dragon Ball Universe Humans. **

The Drakh Commander reads all about how the Android Named Cell and King Piccolo both tried to Conquer the Planet Earth inside the past.

Master Roshi and Bulma are both contacted by King Furry as he hands over the Jump Engine Blueprints over to them to look over the Unknown Technology for study at the Capsule Corporation.

"How much have you learned about this Alien Emissary so far?" Master Roshi asked King Furry worriedly.

"The Alien Emissary is from the Drakh Empire and they are not interested in invading us, they just want information about our area of the Milky Way Galaxy." King Furry responded.

"You mean that they are explorers?" Master Roshi asked surprised that someone peaceful was visiting the Planet Earth for once.

"They claim to come from another Dimension seeking to help us." King Furry answers hopefully.

"That sounds like good news, but, I'm confused how they plan to help us out." Master Roshi admits.

"Only time will tell, my old friend." King Furry says thoughtfully.

* * *

The Old Kai watched the Drakh Ambassador's Actions knowing how the Drakh Empire used other Dimensions to get what they wanted and turned on them afterwards to 'Enslave Labor Forces' against their enemies.


End file.
